Forget-Me-Not
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a veteran traumatized by the tragedy that ended his military career and the life of his unit. He has moved to the rural town of Yuuei and opened a flower shop with the hopes of healing from his wounds and resettling into civilian life. Upon learning that his crush is now engaged to be wed, it's time for Izuku to make an effort to move on.
1. The Flowerman Has Seen Some Shit

**I've actually been trying to write another story for so long. I've had the worst writer's block ever, but I think it's passing.**

 **Anyways, welcome to my latest story which combines my love for gardening and methods of coping with depression :D**

 **I'm actually hoping to make this sort of an interactive story so if you like what you read and would like to participate, don't forget to read the end comments to learn how!**

 **Now, ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **NOTE : This story is also available on AO3 where I actually interact with the comments.**_

* * *

Izuku hasn't yet shaken off the nightmares. He also hasn't yet managed to sleep through the night since he was discharged. He still wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as he tries to focus on the present – safe and quiet – and not the past – bloody and painful. There's always a sort of transitional moment where he remembers the explosion that slaughtered his unit and ended his military career – where he relives the window shattering from the blast and its shards tearing through his flesh before the next missile brought the roof down and killed nearly all of his friends – his _brothers_. And then, he regains control of his mind and the world isn't quite as scary anymore. The tremble in his hands slowly subside, his erratic breathing returns to normal, and his heart doesn't squeeze as painfully. Naturally, he finds it easier to remain awake. It's easier for Izuku to control his dark memories when he's lucid than when he's unconscious. And when he's up, there's no going back – no trying. Izuku commits to his wakefulness even though it sometimes means seizing the day with only two or three hours of sleep. It's perhaps for this reason he's developed an affinity for coffee.

Nevertheless, this day is no different. Once he's calmed himself from his night terror, he slips out of bed while glancing at his bedside clock to find, much to his delight, he's slept a whole five hours. For the first time in a long time, he'll be moving around and beginning work at a somewhat reasonable time. And so he peels off his sweat drenched clothes, bunching them up and tossing them into his laundry machine as he makes his way to his bathroom. By the time he finishes cleaning up and grooming himself, his clothes have been cleaned and are ready to be hung dry. Then, he shrugs on some proper clothes – a long sleeve shirt and some jeans – before he makes his way to the kitchen and brews the first of many coffee pots. It's during those moments of waiting as the dark brown liquid slowly drips into the pot that Izuku finds a brief moment of respite. The rich scent of the coffee fills him with delight, relaxing his usually tense body in the same way one unwinds during a massage. For a few minutes, he feels nothing but the gluttonous anticipation of soon drinking a beverage that he not only enjoys but that also fuels him. A ding prompts him to open his eyes and he finds his coffee pot filled.

The following part of Izuku's morning routing brings him to his small kitchen's window, mug of coffee in hand. He pries the janky thing open and sits on the sill as he relishes the cool morning breeze and the sight of the rising sun. Orange and golden beams of light colour the sky, dispelling the darkness that shrouded the tiny mountain town of Yuuei in darkness – the sight is as beautiful as it always is. From this spot, he listens as the birds also start to wake from their slumber and watches as his neighbours and other townsfolk begin to stir. The lights of neighbouring buildings begin to flash on and cars steadily fill the streets. Yuuei is coming to life and soon enough his regular clients will be paying him a visit. Izuku finishes his first cup before leaving his seat. He then grabs the coffee pot and takes him with it downstairs and into his flower shop – for a moment, he considers simply drinking from the pot but opts against it. People already regard him strangely what with being an outsider, he doesn't want to give them another reason to look at him crookedly.

And so, it's as he continues to drink like a civilised person that Izuku begins doing the rounds of his flowers and other plants. He begins by checking their soil, watering the dryer ones, and then he consults his list to see which of them require fertilizer and pH level checks. By the time he finishes, his coffee pot is empty and before he can fetch more, he has to choose which of his prized flowers he'll display outside to attract customers. Izuku stands by his cash arms and legs akimbo as he considers his options. It's peak blooming season, all of his flowers are gorgeous and so he can't really go wrong with any of them. After a moment's consideration, he elects to display his forget-me-nots, white roses, and daisies. Then, his coffee calls his name as a wave of sudden exhaustion crashes onto him and there's nothing left to do than heed its call. When he returns, someone is standing by the cash. She's a short woman with a round face and rosy cheeks. While her bob hair style and reserved posture evoke a certain air of seriousness, her big round eyes betray her playful personality. A smile brightens her face when she catches sight of Izuku stepping from the staircase. He smiles back; it's always good to see Ochako first thing in the morning.

"Good morning, Izuku!" She beams cheerfully.

It's been about six months since he's moved into Yuuei and launched his flower shop. Ochako was one of his first customers and has dutifully visited him at least once every day since his opening, effectively becoming his best customer. It's through these recurring visits that they've developed a sort of friendship and Izuku found his heart smitten. Unlike most of the other residents, Ochako wasn't skittish. She didn't avoid Izuku when she first crossed paths with him on the street, instead she marched right up and introduced herself. She's quite possibly the friendliest person in the whole town and has made it her responsibility to integrate him into their community as seamlessly as possible. It's through her efforts that Izuku's clientele grew exponentially and that the residents of Yuuei began avoiding him a little less.

"Good morning Miss Uraraka." Izuku greets softly. He circles around the cash counter and sets down both his coffee pot and mug. "I didn't expect to see you so soon. Usually Miss Shuzenji beats you to it."

Ochako laughs charmingly, cocking her head gently to the side. "Did you forget that she's off on vacation with Mister Sorahiko?"

Izuku smacks his forehead, scolding himself for his forgetfulness. "You're absolutely right!" He shakes his head. "Hawaii, right?" Ochako nods affirmatively. "When are they returning?"

"Next Wednesday, I think." She supposes, pressing a pondering finger to her cheek. "Tenya and I are betting on whether Mister Sorahiko will propose."

"Propose?" Izuku grimaces. "I hope I don't come off as rude, but aren't they both a little old to think about remarrying?"

"Izuku!" Ochako admonishes, smacking his arm playfully. "Love has no age! It's never too late to marry!"

Izuku laughs and he's not quite sure what she does that draws his eyes to her hands, but he notices a small ring on her left that hasn't always been there. "Oh." He mumbles in surprise, "Miss Uraraka, your…" He trails off, but she knows what he was about to say and displays her hand so he can have a better look. The ring's practically unnoticeable: the rose-gold band is only a shade or two pinker than Ochako's skin and the seven diamonds adorning it are so small they're negligible. It's completely her style. Izuku forces a smile. "So then Mister Iida has proposed?"

A blush colours her cheeks as she nods excitedly. "Over the weekend." She says, glancing at her ring lovingly. "We took a small trip to Osaka and when the sun was setting, he proposed at the Lover's Sanctuary in Harukas 300."

"That sounds lovely." Izuku smiles and he's surprised by how genuine his words feels. Perhaps a part of him recognises how happy Ochako is with Tenya and it overrides the part of him that feels somewhat jealous.

"Do you want to see a picture?" Ochako offers, already reaching for her phone in her pocket. "The place was mostly quiet, but there were some tourists with us. The ones who noticed took pictures and sent them to us." She then extends her phone to Izuku showing an image of Tenya on one knee offering a ring to Ochako, the two bathed in the hot pink light of a glorious sunset. "It's a nice memory, isn't it?"

"It's a really nice picture." Izuku agrees, "You're lucky they felt compelled to take pictures rather than shy away."

"Tenya said the same thing." Ochako chuckles and puts her phone away. She then glances at her watch and clicks her tongue in disappointment. "Oh shoot! I didn't notice the time; Tenya will be on his way to work soon!"

"Does he still think you leave early to go to work?" Izuku smirks.

"I think he's figured out I'm the one who mysteriously places flowers at his desk every morning." Ochako admits, searching through her purse for her wallet. "But he still claims he wonders who his mystery admirer is, so who really knows."

"What flowers will it be today?" Izuku asks.

Ochako doesn't even take a moment to think about it: "Your reddest tulips, please!"

Izuku punches in the transaction into the cash and gives the total to Ochako before he circles to his pot of red tulips. On the way back, he decides to add some baby's breath to the bouquet as a means to break up the intense red with specs of white. He wraps the flowers in a plastic film and ties a white ribbon around the stem before handing it to Ochako.

"You didn't need to add the little white flowers! Does it cost more?" Ochako asks.

"Not at all, consider it as an early wedding gift." Izuku shrugs. "But don't worry, I'll give you a proper one later too."

"That's sweet of you, thank you." Ochako smiles brightly. She hands him the money and Izuku can't even begin to count it before she cuts in sounding nervous. "Say, Izuku…" She pauses. "Do you…would you happen to be…seeing someone?"

The question takes him aback and he doesn't know what to say for a moment. "Erm…no, not at the moment." He admits.

Ochako blushes profusely. "S-see, the thing is, a long-time friend of ours, Tenya and I, has just moved back into town—" She babbles rapidly, "—and we were wondering if you might like to join the three of us for dinner tonight? Maybe to get to know each other? I have the feeling you two would get along very well!"

Izuku feels his face flushing red. He has just learned that his crush has gotten engaged and that he now has to make a serious effort to get over his feelings, it may not be the best idea to agree to a date so soon – especially because he hasn't addressed his emotions properly. And yet, the most efficient way to move on might just be to explore new romantic avenues. Without dwelling too much, he answers: "U-um…sure. Okay." despite how he would likely end up hurting their friend if she took a liking to him.

"R-really?" Ochako stammers, a smile slowly brightening her face. "That's great! Here—" She looks around for a piece of paper, settling on an envelope typically used for the flower cards and scribbles on her phone number. "Text me when you have the chance and I'll send you the details!" She glances at her watch again and grimaces, "I have to go now! I'll see you tonight!"

She runs for the door, bouquet in hand, and suddenly the flower shop is bathed in silence. And yet Izuku still finds himself overwhelmed by the noise of his beating heart. It's been a long time since he's gone out on a date or even tried to find a romantic partner. The thought hasn't even bothered to cross his mind since his discharge, but now that he's being set up he doesn't know if he can handle it. His palms feel clammy and sweaty while his mind races. How should he dress? Did he even have appropriate date clothes? He didn't necessarily want to start a relationship with Ochako and Tenya's mutual friend, but he also didn't want to embarrass them nor himself. Should he bring a gift? Flowers? Would flowers give the wrong impression? Is the intent of the dinner meant to be seen as a double date or as an outing amongst friends? Should he ask Ochako? Would he look silly if he did? Should he just cancel? Was it selfish of him to go through with it? What if he hurts their friend?

 _Breathe, Izuku. Breathe._ He tells himself in an effort to relax. It takes a moment, but he eventually succeeds. Inhaling deep and long breaths, he makes use of his military training to sort his thoughts. He starts by texting Ochako so she can have his number and to his surprise she responds quickly. Izuku's next order of business is to know what they'll be doing and before he can ask, she texts him they'll be going to a restaurant the name of which is unfamiliar. This gives him a good out.

"Is it a high end place?" He texts her.

"No, we don't have places like that in Yuuei. But it is semi-casual." She responds. And a second later she adds: "I've just reached my office so I won't be able to respond to you until lunch break! I'll fill you in later!"

Izuku puts his phone away and sighs in ease. He isn't quite as nervous as before and he believes he'll be able to manage the night decently. However, he now needs to focus on the present. While his store is orderly, a few leafs and petals have fallen on the floor and he needs to sweep them. He supposes, once he's done, he can start making bouquets and adding price tags to his various combinations while dealing with clients. But, before all of that, his coffee pot is empty and today is going to be a long day.

* * *

 **As previously mentioned, I'm hoping to make this story interactive and to do this I'm going to operate through a voting system. So basically, I'll list names of characters through which the next chapter can be told and I'll give everyone about a week to vote (occasionally less if there seems to be a general consensus). For instance, the next chapter, which will relay the double date, can be told from the perspectives of:**

 **\- Midoriya Izuku  
\- Uraraka Ochako  
\- Iida Tenya  
\- Todoroki Shouto**

 **Please only vote for one person and please only vote on the latest chapter. So if there are 5 chapters out, please don't vote on chapter 2, 3 or 4 because the decisions have been made and such comments will only serve to confuse the voting for Chapter 5.**

 **Also, since this story is Izuku-centric, some chapters won't contain the option to vote. For instance, Chapter 1 was Izuku POV and so if Chapter 2 is told from Ochako POV, then Chapter 3 will be Izuku POV again. Conversely, if Chapter 2 is Izuku POV, Chapter 3 will contain a voting option. This doesn't mean that every non-Izuku POV chapter will inherently be followed up by an Izuku POV chapter. When certain plots come to pass, there will be variation.**

 **Lastly, if no one votes on a chapter because no one wants to or no one is reading this story, then I'll veto the voting :P**

 **Anyway, I hope those of you who've read have enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward for the ones to come!**


	2. The Eye of Sauron Sees All

**I've got a couple of songs for you to set the mood of this chapter. I don't know that I'll be doing this for every chapter, but if people really want me to keep it going I'll try :P**

 **So in order we've got:**

 **Death with Dignity by Sufjan Stevens**

 **Santa Monica Dream by Angus & Julia Stone**

 **Promise by Ben Howard**

 **I will try harder to pump out chapters faster. So with that, ENJOY!**

* * *

Sometimes he thinks he's still in Tokyo. It's usually when he's just waking up; when his mind is still fogged by sleep and all he can really think of is how comfortable his mattress is – how he would rather spend the day beneath his bed covers, warm and safe in solitude. It's in these moments he can picture his old room, the shape of it, the popcorn ceiling, the blank walls and plywood furniture with the bright orange discount tag still slapped on the front. It's what he expects to see when he opens his eyes, but instead he's met with something unfamiliar: a large, dimly lit room, a king size canopy bed partially obscured by crimson curtains, a large window on the left with its own matching set of draperies drawn, and mahogany drawers on which rests many framed photos of a newly engaged couple. He's back home: he's in Yuuei. The thought anguishes him, but it's what his therapist has suggested he do.

Shouto pushes past the bed curtain to snatch the frame on the bedside table. He lies back down and observes the picture attentively, tracing the faces of the two smiling figures. Sometimes it bewilders him how people can be genuinely happy. Shouto chuckles at Tenya's deranged expression, owning the silliness of a grown man with tiger face paint. Ochako, on the other hand, is teary eyed from laughter and has smudged her own baboon face paint. He doesn't have the time to remember the year during which they took a trip to Disney World before the door of the room swings open revealing Tenya in his work clothes. He turns on the light and doesn't seem too surprised to find Shouto still in bed.

"Have you slept all day?" He asks, tugging his navy blue tie loose. Tenya tosses his suitcase on the chair in front of Ochako's makeup desk and begins to shrug off his suit.

Tenya, in spite of his squared jaw and built body, is ever the mother. He's been this way as long as Shouto can remember. When they were kids, he would chastise those he caught bullying so severely he would make them cry. He used to also force everyone to eat their greens, including green bell peppers. It's no wonder he was always elected as class president unanimously; he was always organised and ready to do what others couldn't. Shouto has always admired this about his friend. And yet, this strict self-discipline led Tenya to struggle to relax, which is why he and Ochako make such a great match. Alone, Tenya would likely burry himself in his work, whereas Ochako would be leading a disorganised but carefree life. Together, they balance each other: Tenya brings structure and Ochako brings fun and relaxation.

"I guess so…" Shouto mumbles, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead as he feels the rumbles of a small headache. "Drank a lot last night…can't believe I don't have more of a hangover." He looks away as Tenya takes off his dress shirt and pants to slip into more comfortable clothes.

"I can't believe it either. Though that shouldn't encourage you to drink any more recklessly!" Tenya immediately reproaches. Shouto rolls his eyes. "It's not good for your health! In fact, you should probably abstain from drinking tonight."

"Tonight…?" Shouto asks, he trails off when he sees that his friend has slipped on proper rather than casual clothes like he's intending to go somewhere. He slowly starts to remember, but Tenya beats him to the punchline.

"You may not be hungover, but you certainly don't remember much from last night." The other snorts, folding his arms across his chest. "You agreed to be set up with Izuku from the flower shop."

"The double date. Right." Shouto nods.

"Ochako texted me during her lunch break that Izuku has agreed to join us." Tenya informs, placing his arms akimbo. "Which means you have to shower and look your best!"

Shouto chews his lower lip, considering his situation. While he had been looking to get back into the dating scene, the bed is so warm and comfortable. Why leave when he could stay and lounge? "No thank you." He says, grabbing the bed cover and pulling it over his head as he lies back down. "I'm tired."

"You just woke up!" Tenya shouts in indignation. "Besides, you can't back out now, Izuku has already agreed to meet you!"

"Another day." Shouto mumbles.

Predictably, Tenya doesn't relent. He grabs the bedcovers and starts pulling at them. He would have yanked them right off had Shouto not been holding them. "You are getting out of bed, mister!" The other man growls like a mother. "You are going to meet this kind young man and you're going to have a great time!"

"I'm tired!" Shouto insists, tugging back.

"You're not! That's the depression talking!" Tenya barks, pulling harder.

"M-my therapist said I needed to relax!" Shouto stammers, struggling to find a compelling reason to bail and to hold on to the sheet.

"Your therapist didn't intend for you to spend the day in bed!" He roars, finally prying the blanket free and throwing it aside.

He then lunges forward, diving to grab Shouto by the ankle before he can roll to the other side of the bed. The latter can't help but laugh. He has already conceded to Tenya's will but pretends to resist for the fun of it by clawing at the mattress as he's slowly being pried off the bed. The scene is worthy of a horror movie – if one were to exclude all the laughter that has even infected Tenya. Shouto is then grabbed by the waist and then suplexed back onto the mattress. Both then lay there, chortling as they catch their breath.

"I know it's difficult for you to confront the world sometimes…" Tenya says just as a comfortable silence was settling over them. He glances at Shouto, eyes filled with concern. "But you can't stay cooped up like a hermit. As hard and painful as it can be, you need to get up and wade through the mud."

"Is that how you imagine it? Depression?" Shouto asks not with reproach but genuine curiosity. "I've always seen it as mountain climbing. Like you're climbing this seemingly endless mountain trying to reach the peak. And at the peak, there's the thing you've been looking for – whatever makes you feel less empty. Sometimes the climbing is easy; it's a clear day, little to no wind, and it's like the rocks just transform into stairs. Other times, you're stuck escalating a ninety degree wall with no crevices or jutting stones. You might even fall off and end up back at the foot of the mountain, stuck ascending from square one all over again." He then glances at Tenya who's regarding him with sympathy. "But it's a necessary climb. I know. I try."

Tenya smiles and takes his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And I'll be there to help you back up. I won't let you climb that mountain alone." He promises and in that moment Shouto is endlessly grateful to have him in his life. He doesn't think he would have gotten very far without his support. "Izuku's a really nice guy, but if you don't like him for whatever reason just give me a sign that you want to leave early."

Shouto nods. "Alright."

"Tenya! Have you been cheating on me with Shouto!?" Ochako demands, surprising them both. Tilting their heads up, they find her in the doorway with a beaming smile, arms folded over her chest.

Tenya's just about to say "no" when Shouto cuts in with a dry: "Yes." and throws an arm and a leg over the other man. "We've consummated our love just now."

Tenya flushes red and gawks at him. "W-what are you saying!?"

"Well could you bring that love to the shower?" Ochako chuckles, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I can smell you from here and it's not great."

"I was just convincing him to get ready." Tenya says, sitting up.

"Great! Because we have to leave soon!" Ochako cheers, shrugging off her work clothes just as Tenya had earlier. "Now hurry up, Shouto! We can't be late!"

Shouto groans and rolls of the bed. He drags himself to the bathroom and takes a slow but brief shower, lazily running his fingers through wet strands of hair and massaging his scalp. The warm water already makes him feel better, comforted, and he knows he'll be able to make it through the dinner much easier than he first anticipated. He's not looking for love with Izuku – he's not even looking for sex – rather he wants a starting point from which to move forward. He wonders if it's bad that he's not aspiring for more. Will he break Izuku's heart? Will he even care? Truth be told, Shouto thinks he's doing this more for Tenya and Ochako than he is for himself. He doesn't want them to keep worrying about him – about he feels to be back.

He leaves the shower feeling calmer, maybe also a bit determined. He dries his hair, combing out the knots and styling it. He pauses for a moment as he reaches the locks above his left eye, gaze drawn to the scar he seldom sees were it not for mirrors. His stomach twists and Shouto wonders whether he should ask Ochako to help him cover it up with foundation. The thought is soon followed by self-hatred; he detests how he feels so insecure about it. The scar has never stopped him from being popular with men and women, in fact he's always been told it isn't as bad as he thinks. Apparently, it's visible but it isn't hard to look at. It doesn't cut anyone's appetite but his own. Maybe that's why it's so hard to believe them. To him, it's absolutely disgusting. Sometimes, it feels like it still burns – like his skin is still bubbling and welting from the boiling water. Sometimes, he feels like he's seven years old again. Sometimes, he can still feel his mother's trembling grasp holding him down as she—

It takes Tenya's gentle knock and reminder of the passing time for Shouto to snap out of it. He styles his hair as he normally does and leaves the room, avoiding any further eye contact with mirror and other reflective surfaces. He finds that his friends have already selected his date outfit. They opted for something simple: a white turtle neck with a navy jacket and matching dress pants. He hasn't looked this good in a while and he can't help but blush at Tenya and Ochako's enthusiasm when he meets with them in the living room.

"You're so handsome!" Ochako coos. "And I'm not just saying that because I chose your outfit!"

"Thank you." Shouto laughs breathily.

"Are you ready?" Tenya asks. "It's about time we leave."

"Yes, I just need my wallet…" Shouto trails off, tapping his pockets and looking around for the item in question.

"Oh don't worry about it." Ochako quickly dismisses. "We'll pay for everyone."

"Consider it our gift." Tenya smiles.

"A gift for what?" Shouto smirks.

"A gift for blooming love!" Ochako exclaims and reaches to grab him by the wrist. She drags him to the front door excitedly. "Now come on! We don't want to be late!"

The restaurant is only a short car ride away and yet the path takes him down a familiar road. When he looks outside, he sees places he grew up knowing intimately. Most of them hold sad memories, others hold painful ones. He would look away, but there's no point. Yuuei is a small town and he knows all of it – except for the new flower shop. Everywhere he goes, he'll be confronted by a memory and that's the point, isn't it? To confront the past, to accept that it happened, to destroy what's left of it still lingering in his soul, and from there to build something new – something better. Izuku, he hopes, will be his starting point. The car halts to a stop and they exit only a short block from the restaurant. Shouto walks next to Tenya and Ochako who are holding hands and chattering excitedly. Their engagement rings sparkle in the setting sun's light. He feels content to see them so happy. A sort of peace washes over him until Ochako drops an unexpected "oh".

"Izuku!" She calls, waving her hand high above her head.

Shouto looks up to see a nervous looking man forcing a smile. His long messy hair partially obscures his eyes almost as though he's looking to create a barrier between himself and others. His closed off posture – hunched shoulders, head tilted downwards, and arms tucked close to his body – reinforces this impression. He finds it's a bit of a pity; from what he can see, Izuku seems to have a nice face. Freckles pepper his cheeks and his eyes shimmer a brilliant green which further stand out against the contrast of his tan skin. Strangely, the clothes he chose to wear, a dark patterned dress shirt with beige capris pants, fit tightly on his body. If he didn't know any better, Shouto would guess they were old – from before he became visibly fit and muscular. The tightness seems to embarrass him, but he appreciates the view regardless. He's glad Ochako has set him up with someone this good looking, however he knows he'll have higher standards for the following men. Izuku begins to walk in their direction and his step falters when his gaze falls upon Shouto, as though he's surprised by something. He considers his scar and has to will his hand not to reach for it reflexively. The embarrassed look directed at Ochako that follows suggests something else has taken him aback.

"I'm sorry we're late! Did we make you wait long?" Ochako asks as she moves in for a hug.

 _Oh._

 _How curious_ …

Izuku blushes as he's embraced and shoots Tenya a nervous glance, one the latter doesn't seem to notice. His hands also seem to linger as they part until he takes the initiative to rip them away almost guiltily. Suddenly, Shouto is paying closer attention to the botanist's behaviour. The next smile that follows seems a bit more genuine. Izuku scratches the back of his head timidly as he greets them in return.

"No, don't worry." He assures, eyes mostly on Ochako though they do occasionally shift to Tenya and then himself. "I just got here." He then turns to her fiancé and extends a hand in greeting. "Hello Mister Iida, it's been a long time."

"Good evening, Izuku." Tenya replies, shaking it firmly. He takes a step back and gestures Shouto, "Allow me to introduce our friend Todoroki Shouto."

Shouto smiles curtly and for a moment he isn't sure what he should tell Izuku to call him. While Ochako and Tenya are using his birth name familiarly, the other addresses them by their last name and uses honorifics. If Izuku isn't trying to give the impression that he's building a wall between himself and others, he's certainly going about it the wrong way. "Call me Shouto." He opts for, "Or Todoroki, if you prefer. I don't mind."

Izuku offers him a tense smile. It's hard to tell whether he's disappointed with Shouto or if he's just nervous; Ochako has mentioned he's rather shy. However, his strange encounter with the woman in question is pointing to a different story. "Midoriya Izuku." He replies, politely offering to shake his hand as well. Shouto reaches for the embrace and notices, as their hands are pulling away, how intensely scarred the other man's is: zigzagging discoloured lines of flesh like lightning hidden at first glance by Izuku's tan skin stretch from the tip of his fingers to far beyond the cuff of his sleeve. He wonders what happened.

"Why don't we chat over a few drinks?" Tenya suggests once the greetings are done. He gestures the large building next to them on which the kanji for _Ichigo Ichie_ have been written in large white characters.

The restaurant hasn't always been in Yuuei though the building is old and used to house an arcade. Shouto supposes the arcade must have gone under during his time in Tokyo. While the owners have given the inside of the building a fresh new feel, he can still picture what it used to look like, where the machines once stood, and where the old clerk dealt tokens to children. When the waitress guides them to their table, they walk past the place where Shouto and his brother's, Natsuo, favourite game machine resided. Now, it's the home of a potted plant. If he takes the place at face value, he supposes the restaurant doesn't evoke any bad memories and so he chooses to focus on the good until he can distract himself with idle chit chat once again.

They're seated in a booth the wall next to which has been decorated with various plants. Shouto notices Izuku looking at them almost as though he wants to inspect their state. His brow furrows slightly and his hand seems to move for them but the waitress pulls him out of it. He can't help but smile all the same; amused by his powerful instincts as a botanist. "The tea will be here shortly. In the meantime, can I get you anything?"

"Two beers, please!" Ochako grins, gesturing herself and Tenya with her thumb.

"Water for now, thank you." Shouto replies with a gentle smile.

"Water for me as well." Izuku nods.

"It'll only be a moment!" She says and disappears to the other end of the room.

"Geez, you guys are making me feel like we're alcoholics or something…" Ochako mumbles.

"Tenya told me I wasn't allowed to drink today." Shouto shrugs, deadpan.

The man in question tenses and shoots him a glare. "Don't say that!" He chastises and then leans in to whisper: "What will Izuku think of you!?"

"Um, well, nothing much." Izuku says shyly. Tenya flinches in shock as though he really believed his whisper, even in spite of their small table and how loudly he had spoken, wouldn't have been overheard. Ochako seems discouraged with him. "If anything, I think he's responsible."

Shouto opts to omit a snarky response in favour of a smug smile directed at Tenya.

"What about you, Izuku?" Ochako asks. "Why aren't you drinking if you don't mind me asking?"

He scratches his cheek nervously, dropping his gaze to the table. There's a pause of hesitation before he admits: "I kind of lost the taste for alcohol when I joined the army." He blushes under the astonished gazes of Ochako and Tenya both of whom's jaws have dropped. Shouto has to admit he too is surprised, but not too much. A military background would explain many things about Izuku. "I had to keep my wits about me."

"That's incredible! To think we're eating with a veteran!" Ochako coos. Tenya seems to be equally as ecstatic.

"But aren't you a little young to be a veteran?" Tenya muses. "Most people retire from service in their forties…"

"Well, I am thirty years old…" Izuku laughs tensely. "But I just…wanted something different for myself…"

Izuku is visibly embarrassed by the blatant awe thrown his way. He clearly doesn't know what to do, his eyes darting nervously between Ochako and Tenya and then to the table, the ceiling, or the nearby plants. It's almost as though he's forgotten about Shouto, and just as he's beginning to feel insulted the other man's eyes fall upon him. It must have only been for a second, maybe less, but the shadow in his eyes was painful. Izuku suddenly looks very sad and uncomfortable, he's not the impressively big man with an anxious disposition anymore. It's clear he doesn't want to talk about his military experience too much but he doesn't know how to say so without being rude. Fortunately for him, the waitress returns with their drinks and assures them the complimentary tea will be arriving shortly. Her brief presence creates a lull, Ochako and Tenya have dropped the topic but they'll undoubtedly return to it once they've had a sip of their drinks.

"A-ah, um, Midoriya." Shouto stammered without quite thinking. All eyes turn to him and suddenly there's no time to think. "Where did you grow up? Yuuei's a pretty small and shut in place; I don't recall ever seeing you around."

Izuku relaxes slightly at the question. It seems to be more up his alley than the jabs at his military career. "Fussa in the Tama area, or Western Tokyo I guess." He replies.

If Shouto weren't so familiar with Tokyo, he never would have known that Fussa was home to the Yokota Air Base. He supposes the course of Izuku's life thus far isn't much of a surprise since he probably grew up around military types. It's also very likely that he has or had a relative serving. Regardless, he chooses to keep this information to himself. It would be counter intuitive to redirect the topic back to the botanist's previous career when they just got out of it. However, Izuku doesn't feel as much like a mystery anymore. Shouto almost feels like he could accurately guess a few other aspects with only negligible mistakes.

"Tokyo, eh?" Ochako jumps in, side-glancing Shouto almost deviously. "Shouto's recently moved back here _from_ Tokyo. What a coincidence! I wonder if you two have crossed paths without realising it?"

"I don't think so." Shouto shrugs sheepishly, "Fussa is very far from Minato Prefecture." He stops and then turns to Izuku, "Unless you willingly chose to stand in a train for nearly two hours for a quick visit."

"I can assure you, I did no such thing." Izuku laughs and as he does his body unwinds completely. It's nice to see him genuinely enjoy himself. "The closest I ever got was Shinjuku. When I was about sixteen, my friends convinced me to sneak into a night club with them. I felt horrible and wanted to leave, but the more responsible thing to do was to stay and make sure they didn't get into too much trouble."

Shouto snickers at the story and thinks back to how he was at that age. He was fairly quiet and tamed, didn't go out of his way to rebel. Ochako however…

"Ochako wishes she could say the same." He says, the unexpected affirmation nearly making her spit out her gulp of beer in a mix of surprise and embarrassment. "She was…something."

"Still is." Tenya adds, deadpan.

"Tenya!" Ochako scolds, her cheeks flushing red. "I-I wasn't _that_ bad…"

"I've only ever gotten in trouble at school a handful of times," Shouto recalls musingly. "And every time it was because Ochako had an idea…"

"I honestly don't know how I managed to keep my record clean with her around me." Tenya admits, his tone evoking the extra effort he had to put into his image as a model student what with Ochako's antics.

"Stop it!" Ochako whines, "Izuku's going to think I'm horrible!"

Their banter is interrupted by the botanist's laughter. He's a bit hunched over, a hand covering his mouth as though he's trying to stifle himself but it isn't really working. He looks cute. "You three must have grown up together." He remarks, "How long have you known each other?"

"Since childhood." Shouto hums thoughtfully.

"I moved to Yuuei just as we were entering elementary school." Ochako says and briefly explains: "My dad's a construction worker."

"And why did you move away, Todoroki?" Izuku asks, glancing in his direction.

He's taken aback by the question. He's not sure what he wants to answer, but he knows it can't be the truth. Not only does he not want to share it with someone he barely knows, but it's not something one casually mentions over the course of a double date. From the corner of his eye, he can see Tenya beginning to tense and Shouto knows he's going to say something if he doesn't beat him to it.

"Change of scenery, I suppose." He utters nonchalantly. "Maybe…I wanted to see what the big city was like."

"It sure is different." Izuku concedes, "I think Yuuei is nicer." His gaze focuses on nothing, as though he's thinking about something, when he says with a soft smile: "It's quiet and peaceful."

"Is that why you moved here?" Ochako asks.

"Yes." Izuku replies and the answer sounds sincere.

Eventually, the waitress comes back with the complimentary tea and by then they've settled into pleasant conversation. Shouto learns more about Izuku, but not much. The latter always seems to find a way to answer vaguely and turn the attention to someone else. He's clearly secretive, but it's understandable. His scarred hands and sad aura indicate heavy baggage one does not so easily disclose to strangers, and Shouto isn't about to badger him into it either – it would have been quite hypocritical otherwise. If he's meant to start a friendship or something more with Izuku, he will come to learn of the things he has chosen to lock away in due time. And so, for the moment, he learns of more irrelevant and forgettable things such as the botanist's clumsy hold on chop sticks. Ochako and Tenya tease him over it and try to help him while Shouto wonders if the people of Fussa are more accustomed to eating with a knife and a fork because of the American presence. He snaps out of it and decides to join the conversation, flirtatiously helping Izuku with his grip. He's honestly not very into it; feeling more like he's putting on a show for his friends to pretend he's actually putting in an effort in meeting new people and he wonders if it shows. All he does is throw an arm around Izuku's shoulders and lean in to help him fix his grip as he mutters a quick tip or two. However, everyone blushes and Ochako and Tenya seem to be really uncomfortable, making Shouto wonder if they expected him not to try anything during the double date. Or maybe they forgot it was a double date? Nevertheless, he's more reserved with his flirty gestures as the night drags on.

They're later served their meals which they end up sharing. He's never really had a supper quite like this before, but it's nice and it teaches him a few more things about Izuku such as how, every now and again, he'll stop eating to observe everyone and make sure they're eating their fills. If he notices someone seems to like something more than another, he'll share his portion with them under the pretense he prefers a different food item. Shouto, however, sneaks part of his own portion into his plate when no one's looking to compensate for his generosity. Izuku, being too shy, doesn't object or try to return it; he simply shoots Shouto a few glances and slowly eats what he was given. It's fairly evident that Izuku is the type of person who won't accept a kind act unless he's forced to, and that's something Shouto can appreciate but it also worries him. He wonders how many times Izuku has put himself last for the benefit and happiness of others to his own detriment. He wonders if this habit developed when he was in the army.

Ultimately though, the night ends on a good note. His impressions of the botanist are positive in spite of the mystery shrouding much of his character. Shouto still doesn't know whether he wants to try to pursue a romance with him, but he wouldn't be opposed to a one night stand. However, he isn't sure Izuku's on the same page. His reactions to his touches and suggestive comments evoke dissonance. He doesn't appear to be quite as interested in Shouto as he is with him – or, at least, not in the same way. It seems Izuku is keener on starting a friendship than anything else, which is also something he can respect in spite of his disappointment. And yet, he doesn't miss how the other man stands much closer to him when they find themselves outside by the front doors of the restaurant once again. However, he isn't so naïve as to think this may be a sign that he's wrong, that Izuku _might_ actually be interested in more. Instead, he believes the other has simply grown accustomed to him. Maybe he has made a good impression?

"I can't thank you enough for the meal." Izuku repeats for what feels like the hundredth time.

"It's really our pleasure and," Ochako quickly follows up, wagging a stern finger in his face, "no, we won't accept any of your money! We're just glad you agreed to eat with us."

"Alright…" He finally relents.

"Anyhow, it's getting late and I have work tomorrow." Tenya declares after a glance at his watch. "Do you want a lift?"

"Oh, no thank you." Izuku declines. "The night's nice, I'll walk home."

Shouto isn't about to say anything when he feels Ochako's elbow nudge him. He doesn't need to look at her to know what she wants him to do. "Would you mind if I walked you home?" He asks, surprising Izuku. He tries not to think about how silly what he's going to say is: "It would make me feel better if I saw you get home safely."

That last thing really takes Izuku off-guard, and he's clearly disoriented by it. "Well, I—um…" He stammers, his cheeks flushing red. "O…okay."

Shouto's surprised he actually agreed, but he isn't mad. However, the second his answer comes, Tenya and Ochako make their speedy escape. They hurriedly babble things like: "Sounds great, Shouto will protect you!" and "He knows the streets really well so there's no way you'll get lost". It almost makes him want to crawl into a hole. He sighs and turns back to Izuku, an apologetic look on his face that he doesn't see because his eyes are glued to the ground.

"Sorry." He says when they're gone.

"I-it's fine." Izuku swiftly dismisses.

"I don't have to walk you home if you don't want me to." Shouto offers.

"No, it's okay." The botanist insists, finally looking at him. "I just…it's—"

"You're not gay." Shouto finishes for him with a sympathetic smile he hopes brings him comfort. He supposes it was fairly obvious from the start. Why else would Izuku be so obverted to his advances if he simply isn't sexually interested? Plus, it seems like he has more of a thing for Ochako but not enough for Tenya to feel bothered by it – unless he hasn't noticed which is a real possibility considering how dense the man could be on occasion.

Izuku blushes again, dropping his gaze anew. "W-well, no…" He admits slowly, much to Shouto's surprise. "I, just…" he throws his head back and laughs breathily, "I-I don't even know why I'm saying this because it doesn't matter, but I…I thought you were a girl—fr-from the way Miss Uraraka spoke of you."

Shouto would be lying if he said he heard anything Izuku said past the "no". "…you're gay?" He asks incredulously.

"Bisexual…" Izuku corrects nervously. It didn't seem like he was accustomed to speaking about his sexuality quite often. Did Ochako even know of it when she decided to set them up? "A-and not a very good one…"

"What does that mean?" Shouto probes, he can't help sounding amused.

"I don't have much experience with men…" Izuku confesses awkwardly.

Shouto sighs and he wants to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but knows it has a bigger chance of making Izuku uncomfortable and so he holds back. "I'm not going to demand sex from you; not even a kiss." He promises. "If all you want me to do is to walk you back home, then that's all I'll do. Nothing more, nothing less. I had no ulterior motives when I offered."

"O-oh, I didn't think that you did—"

"I know." Shouto interrupts calmly. "I wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings."

Izuku looks like he wants to say something – to add something – but he stops himself. He sighs and cocks his head gently to the side as a sweet smile spreads across his face. "You're very kind, Todoroki." He says, "You're very observant too." Shouto chooses to say nothing, allowing for a lull in their conversation. "Thank you."

Of course, he knows Izuku's gratefulness is in relation to his role in deviating the conversation from his military background to something less painful. He decides there's no point in being coy; he's not very interested in playing such games. "They didn't mean to hurt you." Shouto declares softly, "They probably didn't notice how much the topic made you uncomfortable, otherwise they would have stopped."

"They don't strike me as malicious people." Izuku chuckles. "But that doesn't decrease the significance of what you did for me nor my appreciation."

Shouto doesn't know how to respond. A few ideas come to mind, but he doesn't like any of them. He can't say something like "It's no big deal" when Izuku just told him not to downplay his actions. Similarly, "I'm here to help" doesn't feel right either because it depicts him as far more benevolent than he actually is. He also feels like it gives the wrong impression; that he only helped for self-congratulatory purposes rather than because it was the right thing to do. "Um…you're welcome?" He utters uncertainly. It doesn't feel much better than the other two options, but it doesn't feel as wrong.

Izuku laughs and Shouto quite enjoys to see him like this; creases in the corners of his eyes which he always closes for the duration of his laughter, and a hand hovering over his mouth while the other clutches his gut. Shouto's not sure what it is but it makes it him happy. "You don't really know how to take compliments, do you?"

Shouto chuckles as well and shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I'm not the only observant one between the two of us." He replies.

Maybe one day he'll tell Izuku everything. He certainly sees himself trying to spend time with the other man and inviting him on more dates – platonic or romantic – in the future. He believes Izuku could be the breath of fresh air he's been looking for because, as they start walking to the flower shop, they pass certain places that trigger Shouto and, for once, he doesn't even bat an eye – he doesn't notice them. Instead, they continue to talk, learning more about each other until it's time to say goodnight and go their separate ways. Maybe one day he'll be close enough to Izuku that he'll feel comfortable telling him about his scar, the one over his left eye, but for the moment he presses a chaste kiss to his cheek and begins the long trek to Tenya and Ochako's house. They're undoubtedly waiting for him.

* * *

 **With that, if it wasn't clear, Shouto won the vote by ONE last chapter :P (votes were** **compiled** **from and AO3)**


	3. The Flowerman is a Bean

**I'm proud with my updating speed! I think I killed it this time around. Thanks to everyone who mentioned some songs and artists they enjoyed; I listened to them and while they're not all my cup of tea, I can still appreciate them. On that note, here's a song that sets the mood for the chapter:**

 **Bing Abi by Stephen McKeon**

 **If it isn't clear from this one song, spoilers: I mostly listen to soundtracks lol**

 **Anyhow, ENJOY and don't forget to vote!**

* * *

The world freezes when Shouto leans in to kiss him on the cheek. Izuku isn't capable of processing anything for what seems like forever. He doesn't know how he feels in regards to the gesture, the unsubtle hints the heterochromatic man has been dropping throughout supper, nor about the consideration he has shown him despite not knowing him. Perhaps he feels like the world has frozen because too much is happening in his head all at once. He's just met Shouto, but he likes him. He's somewhat terrified of Shouto's attentiveness, but he likes him. He still has some lingering – but pointless – feelings for Ochako, but he likes him. He likes Shouto. But how much? How does Izuku define "like" when it comes to the other man? Is there the potential for romance? Does he just want a friend? Are the butterflies in his stomach the result of anxiety, love, or food poisoning? Will Shouto find it strange that he's been standing motionless for what must now be minutes? Has he spoiled what could have been the relationship he's been waiting for because he's behaving oddly? He has to snap out of it—

It's morning and Izuku finds himself crushing a bouquet of white carnations at the back of his shop. He stops himself before they're too ruined and stares blankly as the broken petals slip between his fingers and fall onto the floor. He can't sell these anymore. Izuku doesn't remember how he got there nor of what has transpired since Shouto kissed his cheek. Glancing around, he spots the clock above the front door, 7:04; he can only guess what happened. Considering his last thoughts, driven by anxiety, he must have thrown himself in his work in an attempt to distract himself. His smelly date clothes and the lack of coffee within sight point to limited success. He probably worked all night without realising it, but, and he has to give it to himself, he's done a good job: the floor is orderly, the plants look healthy, the shelves of seeds and fertilizer are organised, and even his flowers of the day have been set by the door to hopefully attract customers. The one thing he needs to fix is himself; no one's going to want to buy flowers if he's looking like a mess. Though his shop has officially opened four minutes ago, Izuku decides to scribble a quick apology for his temporary absence on a piece of paper he neatly sets by the cash register. He then rushes upstairs for a quick wash and change of clothes. His goal is to be as fast as possible for fear of missing a client, but he does allocate an extra few minutes to brew a new pot of coffee regardless. If he really didn't sleep, he's going to need a lot of caffeine to power through the day.

Izuku breathes in the bitter smell of coffee. What a morning. What a night. He chuckles to himself as he pours the coffee into his favourite mug and takes a quick sip. He'd agreed to the double date with the hopes of finding the motivation to leave his feelings for Ochako behind and has emerged with an undefined interest in Shouto – a man he's only met yesterday. What a curious man; so calm and yet so enthusiastic all at once. Izuku thinks he might be more overtly energetic once he's comfortable around new people if the way he behaves with Ochako and Tenya is anything to go by. He's quite handsome too, Izuku supposes, despite the large scar over his left eye. He wonders what happened. Maybe he was also in the military? Or maybe he was just a clumsy child? All the can do for the moment is speculate and he feels most of his guesses will prove to be inaccurate. It's strange, Izuku has always prided himself on being a good judge of character, but Shouto presents himself as a riddle – he can't quite make out his expression nor read his thoughts as easily as he would like. It might this very thing that makes him feel so uneasy; he doesn't like that he can decipher Shouto when the other seems to read him so effortlessly. He's not used to the roles being reversed.

And yet, Shouto doesn't seem to be an inherently bad person. If Ochako and Tenya like him, how can he be? Thinking back on their walk to his flower shop, the heterochromatic man was something of a comforting presence. He smiled, listened, and laughed with him as though they hadn't met just a few hours ago. It was nice. Izuku wonders if his section would approve of him – at least, of those left alive. He can think of one or two that would dislike him, but likely more out of protectiveness than genuine distaste. If things were different, if his friends were alive, he might ask them whether he should try for anything more with Shouto; he always valued their judgement and opinion. But now's not the time to dwell on dead people and sad thoughts.

Izuku's coming down the stairs when he hears the bells jingle, signaling the arrival of a customer – or, as he comes to discover: _two_ customers. It's a mother and her daughter, they're planning to start a garden together. The mother explains it's the first thing her daughter must do to prove she's responsible enough to care for a dog. If she can keep at least one plant alive for a whole year, she'll get the puppy she's always wanted. Izuku helps them pick a few plants, pointing to some he knows are easy to care for hoping it'll help the excitable girl get her dog. They buy a few seeds and some tulips, and Izuku chooses to gift them the bouquet of carnations he crushed earlier. More customers come and go, more than he anticipated for a normal weekend. And then, at noon, someone unexpected shows up. Izuku's helping an elderly woman with a bouquet, sharing his opinions and thoughts on the flower arrangement she has intended. The conversation's very pleasant and so he doesn't deviate even when he hears the bells go off again, instead he chooses to finish with his current customer before greeting the newer one. He must have looked like a fool. Izuku turns around and stops dead in his tracks when he spots Shouto waiting patiently by the cash register. He's leaned against the counter, arms folded over his chest and legs crossed; a smirk spreads on his face when their eyes meet. He seems…amused? Is Izuku wearing a funny expression? Why is he here?

"A-ah…" Izuku stammers, nervously glancing away when he catches sight of the elderly woman. "I-I'll be with you in a moment." He says, "I'm just going to handle Miss's transaction."

"Take your time." Shouto replies smoothly.

He moves aside to clear the counter space for the woman. The transaction is short much to Izuku's dread. He knows he can't stall a conversation with Shouto forever, but he finds it easier to not have it. He doesn't know why the heterochromatic man has opted to visit him, but he figures it can't be good. He must have done something strange after Shouto kissed him. Or maybe Shouto came to tell him it was a mistake; that he just wants to be friends. Izuku finds it's the option he prefers. He still doesn't know how he feels about the other, how he defines "like" in regards to him, but if he's told romance is off the table immediately, then he won't have a chance to be hopeful and subsequently disappointed.

"Midoriya?" Shouto asks.

Izuku flinches and sucks in a sharp breath; "Y-yeah?" The elderly woman has gone. It's just the two of them now. He spaced out again.

Surprisingly, Shouto chuckles tenderly. "You seem a bit jumpy."

Izuku feels himself fill with mortification. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you." He apologises quickly, a blush tingling at his cheeks.

"Is it my fault then?" Shouto asks, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Izuku can't reply "no" fast enough. He's panicking; he can't believe how poorly this conversation is going when it just started. "No, no, no! Not at all!" He babbles frantically.

"I'm teasing." Shouto interrupts, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Though with how you insist so much, I'm starting to think you may have lied to me…"

Izuku opens his mouth to prattle a panicked reassurance, but stops himself. "I'm not falling for that one." He says instead, adding a bit of nervous laughter. Shouto laughs with him. "Now, how can I help you?"

"Oh—" Shouto utters softly and he seems a bit embarrassed with himself. "I'm not here as a customer, is that alright?"

He feels himself blush in response to the other's discomfiture. "Uh…yes. Yes." He nods tensely and glances nervously towards the door. Shouto must be wanting to talk about them and the nature of their relationship, but he doesn't want a customer to overhear. If it were any other day, he might be more relaxed because they would be alone for a while, but today has been surprisingly busy.

"A…are you sure?" Shouto persists. "Because, I can come back later if it's a bother—"

"No, please don't worry." Izuku interjects, offering what he hopes is a comforting smile. "My shop is never really busy, though today seems to be an exception. B-but I think we'll have a few minutes to ourselves for now."

"W…well…" Shouto starts and he doesn't seem particularly comfortable with doing so, "If it's alright, I would like to talk about yesterday…"

Izuku knew it. Why else would the other be here? All he needs to do now is to steel himself and swallow the impending rejection. He hopes Shouto will at least tell him why he isn't interested so he doesn't torture himself over the possible reasons.

"I…liked talking to you." Shouto admits, scratching the back of his head nervously. His gaze has dropped to the ground and, frankly, Izuku's shocked. "You're very interesting and I would like to get to know you better." He pauses and chews his lower lip anxiously before adding: "But…I have to be honest with you, I don't know what I'm expecting from this – from us. I don't know if I'm asking you out again as a friend or something more. I'm sorry, I don't want to lead you on."

It feels like a weight has been lifted from Izuku's shoulders. He can suddenly breathe better and his heart isn't beating as erratically. He finds comfort in the confusion he shares with Shouto towards their budding relationship and what they both want from it. He's thankful Shouto's upfront with his thoughts, it makes him easier to manage. "That's alright, I feel the same way." Izuku says a bit too happily. Shouto doesn't seem to take offence to his tone. "I-in that I'm unsure of how I feel. B-but I like you too—I mean, _talking_ to you that is…"

"We're confused together then…" Shouto chuckles breathily as though he was privy to Izuku's thoughts. "As for the kiss, will you be upset with me if I ask you to forget about it?" The question takes him by surprise and he honestly doesn't know. "I'm afraid I got a bit too… _excited_ yesterday. If we're not immediately choosing whether we're leaning towards a friendship or something more, I feel like it's best we pretend it never happened…for now."

"No, it's okay." Izuku assures, jaw clenched. He's comfortable with the idea of exploring the nature of his relationship with Shouto slowly and he's opened to various possibilities, but he's obverted to striking the kiss from memory. It's contradictory, it doesn't work with what he's agreed to, but it's how he feels all the same. Shouto frowns at him, visibly unconvinced by his response. It embarrasses Izuku who doesn't know what to do other than insist: "Maybe we can just…start over?" He doesn't like how easily Shouto can see through him and he doesn't understand how he manages to do so. Izuku's often been told he's an impenetrable wall, but with Shouto it's as though he's made of glass.

"Okay." Shouto agrees tentatively. "When are you free next?"

Izuku should have anticipated the question, but he didn't. Taken aback, he pauses for a few seconds to consider an answer. "Um, well…I work every day." He mumbles in realisation. In fact, Shouto has been the first person to ask him such a thing since he's moved to Yuuei – excluding Ochako's double date suggestion. Seeing as he didn't really have friends, Izuku never found a point in taking a day off to relax – especially when his work days are usually slow. "So I guess it would be after closing?"

"That works." Shouto shrugs, "Though it does limit what we can do..."

"W…why don't you come over?" Izuku asks without thinking. The question reddens the other man's cheeks and he feels his own tingling from a deep blush once again. "N-not for sex!" He clarifies after an uncomfortable pause. "Just to…hang out…" The idea sounds stupider the more tries to save it. He doesn't even know why he suggested it, his apartment isn't in any state to be welcoming guests and there isn't much to do. They'll probably end up watching TV or talking.

"Okay." Shouto accepts, shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose it's our only option since I can't invite you to my house."

Izuku frowns inquisitively. "Why not…?"

"Oh, I thought I mentioned it yesterday…" Shouto laughs awkwardly, "I'm staying with Tenya and Ochako for now because I so recently moved back. I would have to ask them before inviting you, but having them around might also detract from us getting to know each other better."

That last part almost sounds like an innuendo, but Izuku chooses to take it innocently. "That's true." He agrees.

"Then…are you free tonight?" Shouto chances. "Or is this too early?"

Izuku isn't sure either, but he also doesn't see the point in stalling. He likes speaking with Shouto even if this particular conversation is tense though it may only be as a result of the topic at hand. It isn't always easy to discuss romance and budding friendships no matter its necessity. He supposes their interactions under more relaxed circumstances will be easier.

"Maybe, but I have no plans tonight." Izuku says. Sometimes, he supposes, you just have to try things. "I'd love to see you tonight."

* * *

 **And here we are again, ready for another vote! You can choose between:**

 **\- Izuku Midoriya  
\- Shouto Todoroki  
\- Tenya Iida***

 ***if Iida wins (which I highly doubt but hey), it doesn't mean that we skip the hang out between Izuku and Shouto, it just means it comes a chapter later. On that note, this particular Iida option, as in what I've planned for that chapter, will be available again later if it isn't chosen this time around.**


	4. The Eye Settles on a Flower

He isn't sure what came over him – why did he ask Shouto to come after his work day ended? At the time, it must have seemed like a good idea, but now it's just a nightmare. His apartment isn't in a state to entertain guests and the surprising amount of customers he's receiving today doesn't give him the option to run upstairs between lulls to try to clean. Whenever he thinks there's a chance, the door jingles just as he reaches the stairs and calls him back to his post. The more time passes, the more he gets stressed. What will Shouto think of him if he sees how he lives? Soldiers are taught to be orderly and efficient, will he think he didn't serve to the best of his capabilities because he lives in disorder? Are these thoughts ludicrous or justified? Izuku closes shop early and runs upstairs to consider the mess in which he lives. The kitchen isn't as terrible as it could have been; if he just cleans the dishes and wipes down the counters, it'll look as clean as is expected of a single man. His living room is a bit worse: books are scattered throughout haphazardly, a few dirty cups of coffee are sitting on the coffee table and on top of his TV, and his book shelf is a complete mess. As for his room, he's not even going to think about it. Izuku decides to just shut the door and keep it that way until Shouto leaves. Now, he only has two rooms to worry about and he starts with the living room. Not only will Shouto see it first, but he feels it's more forgivable to have a messy kitchen than living space.

Izuku quickly gathers the stray mugs and shepherds them into his kitchen while he starts sorting his books and movies. He groans upon noticing the clouds of dust that briefly flare up whenever he sets something down or moves briskly; this is looking to be more work than he first thought. The botanist does his best to clean what he can, favouring the most obvious surfaces and forsaking the ones most likely to escape his guest's view. There's immense pressure on his shoulders and while it is somewhat nauseating, it's a bit fun. Izuku can't help but recall his training days when the drill sergeant would give them an impossibly short window to clean the barracks spotlessly. At first, they would fail miserably, but suddenly they would succeed in the nick of time and later with minutes to spare. He shakes the thought away before he can get too sad. He doesn't want to think about his friends, not even before everything went to Hell.

Izuku's sweeping the kitchen floor when the storefront door jingles its overhead bell and Shouto calls an uncertain: "Hello?" He quickly swishes the dust and debris into his garbage bag which he ties and lugs over his shoulder. He knows it doesn't make for an appealing sight, but Izuku would rather look unattractive for a few moments than for someone to be put-off by the usually unkempt state of his apartment. "Ah, Todoroki." Izuku greets with a smile he hopes isn't too strained. He glances at the clock above the cash register and frowns a bit; "You're early."

"I thought the walk would take me longer." He admits apologetically. "But it seems you've closed early."

"There weren't many customers after you left." Izuku lies. "I thought I would close early and take out the trash before you got here, but it seems you were faster than me." He shifts the weight over his shoulder and makes his way to the front door, "If you don't mind, I'll just take this outside."

"Sorry, I don't mean to be a bother." Shouto apologises. He holds the door open almost as though it's his way to make up for the trouble.

"No, please don't worry about it." Izuku ushers. "I honestly should have done this in the morning or even yesterday. It's my own fault, I shouldn't have procrastinated. Besides, this won't take long."

Shouto follows in his step as he rounds the building and dumps the bag into the bin. Then, Izuku leads the way back inside and upstairs. He feels nervous – intimidated. He wonders what Shouto will think, but he's also afraid to know. The heterochromatic man doesn't strike him as someone who would express his discontent if he felt any, but it does nothing to assuage his anxiety. He holds his breath as he reaches the final step and moves aside to allow his guest to behold the living room.

Shouto doesn't have much in the way of a reaction. He simply stops to take in his surroundings and, after a few seconds, throws himself onto the couch. Izuku stares at him with a bated breath, expecting to hear something akin to scorn but instead Shouto stretches, gets comfortable, and sighs: "Cozy." He then catches sight of Izuku's tense demeanour and an amused smile begins to spread, "You seem uneasy." The man sits up and begins to inspect the couch and coffee table, "Did you hide something naughty around here?"

"N-no!" Izuku stammers, face flushed at the suggestion. "I just…I'm sorry for the mess."

"It's not very messy. You're too hard on yourself." Shouto shrugs nonchalantly.

Izuku smirks and rolls his eyes. Maybe he's right. "It's not up to military standard." He says, dropping down next to Shouto.

"You're not in the military anymore." Shouto reminds, throwing an arm around the back of the sofa. "You can be more relaxed with these things, I don't believe a Commander will barge in and berate you for forgetting to clean a speck of dust."

Izuku chuckles. Shouto's nice. Very nice. He knows exactly what to say to get him to unwind; he wonders if he's aware of what he's doing. He must be, Izuku supposes. It's been quite clear from their first meeting that Shouto is very attentive and observant; it must be exhausting to constantly ease someone's fears and anxieties, but if it is Shouto doesn't let it show. It leads him to wonder if the heterochromatic man was born kind or if he developed kindness as he grew. Izuku struggles to imagine Shouto as remotely mean or selfish, even as a child when such conduct is more understandable, and so he decides he was born an angel. And yet, the scar over his eye may have been the result of past turbulent behaviour, but he can't know for certain until Shouto tells him. Even still, who would hurt someone like that?

Suddenly, Izuku realises he's just been starring at his guest for what must have been a minute or two. He jolts back in embarrassment and glances away, but the other doesn't seem put off. From what he can observe from the corner of his eye, Shouto seems like he's coming out of his own daze. Were they both silently staring at one another? The thought strikes him as more embarrassing than if it was just him, but it also makes his heart flutter. He ignores its strange thumps and says: "Ah, sorry. My work day has been exhausting…"

"I wish I could say the same." Shouto exhales. "I'm currently on vacation."

"Oh? Because you've moved?" Izuku enquires.

"Um…yes..." Shouto confirms tentatively. "But I've also chosen to take time for myself…"

"What do you do for a living, if you don't mind me asking?" Izuku pushes. He doesn't know much about Shouto and he supposes he can begin to remedy this by learning of his profession.

"A teacher." Shouto answers and winces like he's expecting a certain less than positive reaction. While Izuku can't say it would have been his first guess, the answer isn't too shocking when one considers Shouto's personality. He's quiet and attentive, the latter being an essential quality for a teacher since kids aren't always likely to admit they're struggling with something. "I teach chemistry and English."

"For which age group?" Izuku asks.

"High schoolers." Shouto responds. He reckons the quiet aspect might be a bit more problematic with older youth. Although Japanese students are generally well-behaved, Izuku can imagine a few delinquents misinterpreting Shouto's quiet demeanour for weakness and trying to take advantage of him as a result. "Do you think it's strange?"

"I think you fit the profile of a teacher." Izuku grins, "But I think the combination of chemistry and English is strange."

"I understand English better than the English teacher at my previous school." Shouto explains awkwardly. "The principal felt it was in the students' best interest to have me teach it. She wanted me to only teach English, but I insisted on keeping my chemistry class."

"That sounds like a lot of work." Izuku hums, "I suppose you deserve that vacation, then."

"Perhaps I do." Shouto muses. "How about you? Did you know you would always turn to botany after you finished with the military?"

"Not at all." Izuku laughs and scratches his chin. "It's actually quite funny that you're a chemistry teacher, because I've never enjoyed science during my schooling. But I've developed a love for botany during my service." He sees that he's peaked Shouto's interest, but the latter isn't asking him any further questions. Izuku realises why when he remembers how the former intervened during the double date to change the subject – when he noticed how much it made him uncomfortable to discuss his previous career. "You see…" He continues, noticing the other man's features brighten at his initiative as though it was what he was hoping he would do. "We had a lot of downtime between missions, but we served in a hostile zone so we couldn't really go into town and mingle with the locals. We had to find things to do on the base and a friend introduced me to gardening. I was terrible, at first."

Shouto chuckles charmingly, bringing a blush to Izuku's cheeks. "Well I imagine, with enough free time, you can improve substantially at anything." He says, "And look where you are now."

Izuku huffs and glances around. He reckons he has come along quite a bit since leaving the army. Not many veterans can say they've started a relatively successful business and are now living comfortably almost immediately after their service. He's gained a lot and yet he's also lost so much – but he doesn't want to think of that right now. "I…yes." He concedes before the memories take over. "How about you? Why did you become a teacher?"

Shouto is visibly flustered by the question; he glances away and a fond smile spreads on his face. "I was inspired by one." He says; it's clear the teacher he's thinking about means a lot to him. "I also didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, but I thought if I could follow in his footsteps, I could lead a fulfilling life. I hope that doesn't make me seem too irresolute."

Izuku shakes his head and admits: "I wouldn't be one to criticise anyhow, I've essentially done the same thing."

Shouto huffs and nods in concession; he briefly stares off and his smile falters as a realisation dawns on him. It throws Izuku off because the other man suddenly becomes more serious – he straightens his posture and holds his gaze, though his smile remains. "You know…" He starts slowly, uncertain, "I've never confided as much as this into someone."

"I…is that bad?" Izuku splutters apprehensively.

"It doesn't feel bad." Shouto responds and his posture relaxes again. "It feels…freeing. It's nice. You're quite the genuine person; easy to read." Izuku can't help but frown at the remark. "Oh? Did I—"

"No, it's just—" Izuku interrupts; he pauses as he searches for his words but, finding none, he sighs pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise, I made you upset." Shouto assures remorsefully.

"I've never met someone who can see through me so clearly." He finally admits. It's more troubling to hear that he's a glass wall than to realise it's how others see him through their actions – in the case of the latter, there's still room for mistake and misinterpretation. As a soldier – a veteran, there's a certain shame in being so easy to read. It makes him wonder if he was always like this to everyone and if that's how the rebels got the upper hand back then. The thought is disconcerting to say the least and it fills him with immense guilt. He hopes Shouto's just unnaturally gifted at reading people because he doesn't like the implications of the other possibility. "I don't know…it…it intimidates me. I don't know how to handle being vulnerable; even less so involuntarily."

Shouto looks sympathetic, "I'd offer to pretend I don't see as much as I do, but I'm afraid that would be doing a disservice to you." He says, "Besides, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from acting on what I notice."

"It's the sign of a good teacher." Izuku smirks, wanting to dissolve the tension in spite of his lingering woes.

"I hope so." Shouto replies, chewing his lower lip.

Izuku finds himself staring for a bit too long. "U-um…" He stutters, then clearing his throat. "Wh…why don't we change the subject? What do you want to eat for supper?"

"What do you have?" Shouto returns.

Izuku laughs awkwardly, "Not much…"

They move from the living room to the kitchen where Shouto inspects his refrigerator. It's mostly vacant with only a half-empty milk carton, some carrots and vegetables, and a couple of partially eaten take-out boxes he should have thrown out a while ago. It's quite embarrassing. Shouto concludes that Izuku wasn't exaggerating, but he also claims he's capable to work with what's at his disposal. "Do you like stir fry?" Izuku takes a step back and watches him as he works. Shouto's clearly comfortable in the kitchen; he easily chops vegetables and prepares the rice without needing to consult any recipe. He wishes he could be as confident in the kitchen, but Izuku would need to start by liking to cook. He's always considered it far too laborious for the payoff; he'd rather just eat and so tends more towards take-out.

"My sister taught me how to cook." Shouto states as he tosses the cut vegetables in steaming hot oil. A cloud of smoke immediately bursts up with thunderous sizzling, but as he agitates the pan the chaos calms. "She cooked most of our meals."

"How fortunate." Izuku huffs, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't have siblings, but I've always wanted a brother."

"I'll share one of mine." Shouto jokes with a chuckle. "I have two."

"Two brothers and a sister?" Izuku gawks; he can't help it. It's unusual for families to have more than two siblings – in fact, only children are the norm. "What a big family! Who's the oldest?"

"My sister, though Toya's in close second – they're twins." Shouto relates, adding a soy mixture he'd made beforehand to the pan of vegetables, "Then there's Natsuo and me."

"The youngest…" Izuku mutters in surprise. "I never would have imagined. How was that like?"

"It was…" Shouto starts but then pauses – his eyes seem to go vacant for a moment. "Good." He settles with a strained smile. "I love my siblings; I can't imagine my life without them."

"Did you argue a lot?" Izuku presses.

Shouto shakes his head, "We've had disagreements, but never anything more." He moves the pan from the heat of the stove as the sauce begins to bubble, "It's strange, I know. We're fortunate, I guess." He stirs the vegetables one last time when the rice cooker dings. "Ah, it's ready."

Izuku fetches two bowls which he fills with rice before passing them to Shouto who adds a generous portion of vegetables. The smell is divine, but the flavour is otherworldly; he's never had stir fry this good in all his life. Shouto, however, insists he's done nothing special. "It's a basic recipe anyone can learn. There's nothing to it." Izuku thinks he's just being humble.

"But um…" Shouto says, self-consciously prodding at his food. "If I can ask, how was it growing up alone?"

Izuku considers the question for a moment; he's taken off guard by the "alone". He reckons the word isn't inaccurate – his mother worked long and awkward shifts and so he was home alone often. Nevertheless, she wasn't absent. When his mother wasn't working, she was very much present and showered him with love and attention so much so he never got the impression he was ever neglected – he still doesn't. He also had many friends who lived nearby and with whom he spent gradually more time as he grew up and became more independent. When it comes down to it, Izuku struggles to think of an instance where he felt alone growing up.

"I don't know." He admits frankly. "I may not have always been around someone constantly, but I was never alone. I think my friends made up for my lack of siblings."

"I suppose life is different on a military base." Shouto concedes, and Izuku is surprised by his response.

"You know of Yokota?" He asks.

"My sister lives in Akiruno." The heterochromatic man supplies, "I've noticed it crossing through Fussa."

"What a small world…" Izuku mumbles in astonishment. He wonders whether he may have crossed paths with Shouto in the past without realising. "I've been to Akiruno. It's quaint; kind of like Yuuei."

"Perhaps we've crossed paths before." Shouto chuckles, echoing Izuku's thoughts. "Maybe you were my one-night lover?"

Izuku bellows a laugh. "Of course! It was definitely me!" He jokes. "I remember how you seduced me with stir fry!"

"You know what they say," Shouto chortles, "The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach!"

He finds it curious how much he laughs in Shouto's presence. The heterochromatic man doesn't evoke the air of a comedian – not that he exudes hostility or severity in contrast, rather there's calmness. Shouto seems like the kind of person who either doesn't go out of his way or doesn't even fathom to utter a witty remark when the opportunity arises, but he does. Whenever he sees the chance to pull a chuckle out, he reaches for it. He may not be constantly spouting one-liners, but he finds a balance between laughter and more genuine conversation. Izuku supposes it's to his advantage that he's so observant.

"I like this." He declares as they're doing the dishes. "I don't typically reserve time for others and socialising but this…this is nice."

"I'm glad." Shouto smiles, cheeks adopting a shade of pink. "I've also enjoyed tonight."

"I was thinking, maybe…" Izuku hesitates, clutching the soapy bowl he's rinsing. His heart's rushing with anxiety, "Maybe I could…close the shop on Sunday and we could…do something?"

Shouto's features brighten at the suggestion. "That would be lovely." He agrees, smile beaming. "I'll decide what we'll be doing since you've taken care of today."

"But I essentially made you cook for me…" Izuku objects with embarrassment.

"You've invited me into your home." Shouto corrects nonchalantly, "And now I'll take you to see mine."

* * *

 **So we have some backstory and hints of bigger things! I'm really trying for a slow burn and so far I think I'm doing good. I want to slowly flesh out their relationship from strangers to intimate friends and lovers so hopefully I succeed! Anyhow, voting:**

 **\- Ochako Uraraka  
\- Tenya Iida  
\- Shouto Todoroki  
\- Izuku Midoriya**


	5. Four Eyes with which to See

**Hey gang! So sorry about the gap between chapters! Since this isn't a voting chapter, I wanted to get the next one ready so I could post both rapid fire but it's taking me longer than I thought. Chapter 6 is almost done, it's just missing a bit more and then I have to correct it so that wait shouldn't be too long.**

* * *

"So did you two do anything!?" Ochako excitedly asks as she throws herself onto the bed next to Shouto. They bounce from the impact and the bedcovers are further ruffled as she crawls closer to the heterochromatic man. Tenya watches with a smile on his face; it feels like they've been teleported back to when they were sixteen, giddy about love and first kisses. "Honestly, Izuku doesn't strike me as someone quick to put out."

"He isn't." Shouto confirms with a deep chuckle. He rolls onto his back, grabbing a pillow to clutch over his chest. "He's very shy and nervous…but we had… _moments_."

High school wasn't always the easiest time for any of them; Shouto in particular. Some of it was the usual stuff: drama between friends and bullies, heartbreak, and bad grades. However, there were more specific things. Ochako's dad went out of business when she was just fourteen, his construction company having gone bankrupt, leaving the family in a difficult financial situation. Ochako worked two jobs and some odd babysitting gigs to help her parents pay their bills by buying all of the things she needed on her own. She kept this a secret for about a year, when the stress and exhaustion got to be too much and she finally collapsed in a fit of frustrated tears. Around that same time, Tenya's older brother, Tensei, was in a horrible car accident which nearly took his life. Fortunately, he survived, but at the expense of his arms and legs. It was during the many hospital visits he paid to his brother while still in critical condition that Tenya happened to come across Shouto being treated for various cuts and bruises, bringing to light the abuse he had been suffering for as long as he could remember. He stayed at Tenya's that night and would often appear whenever his father drank too much.

It wasn't always easy to open up; in fact, it was much easier to keep quiet and suffer in silence. But they knew it wasn't good to do so. Ochako having been the first to confess her struggles, Tenya followed suit by admitting he felt guilty about what had happened to his brother because he had been the one to ask him to come pick him up from a party that night. While no one could have known what would happen, he still felt it was his fault – and at times he still does. However, he could never admit to the second weight of guilt on his shoulders: as Shouto's lifelong friend, he felt like, and still feels, he should have noticed the signs of abuse before happening across him by chance at the hospital. To make amends for his shortcomings, Tenya swore to himself he would do anything and everything in his power to protect him – it was the least he could do after being such a horrible friend. As for Shouto's own confession, it understandably took him much longer to willingly discuss his abuse without being prompted by questions or circumstances. But once they all got to the same point, living became a lot easier. Tenya felt the weight on his shoulders wasn't so heavy anymore and he could see his best friends weren't quite as strained either. Suddenly, they could talk about crushes and normal teenage drama without feeling so tense – so artificial. He clung to those moments – they were the only times he didn't feel like the world was imploding on them.

"Moments!" Ochako nearly squeals pulling him out of his thoughts, she hits the bed enthusiastically drawing a laugh from Shouto and Tenya.

They've come quite far since high school. Tenya is finally in a position where he can say he's truly and completely happy; he's about to be married to the woman of his dreams, he's got a great job with a fantastic pay, and Shouto has returned home. He's even ready to claim that Ochako as well is happy and fulfilled. They've overcome their hardships together, Tensei has adapted to his new life and Ochako's parents are financially comfortable again, all that's left is to get Shouto to stand with them.

"They weren't too exciting, but they were there." Shouto says in a bid to maintain realism in regards to her expectations.

"Hey, could you guys take your mugs so I can sit down too?" Tenya asks, extending the hand clutching two mugs of hot chocolate. "Careful not to spill any on the bed."

"I don't think it would be too bad to smell chocolate while we're sleeping." Ochako jokes, "The scent is relaxing."

"We don't need to dirty the bed; there are perfumes for that." Tenya points out with a smirk. He then turns to Shouto: "So how's Izuku when he's alone? Is he still as reserved?"

"Not as much, but yes. I can see that he's trying to let me in." Shouto answers, carefully sipping the steaming liquid. He winces and looks at Tenya suspiciously. "Did you…did you put alcohol in this?"

" _I_ did!" Ochako declares proudly.

Tenya sips at his own mug and nearly coughs from the unexpected strength of the sting. "You really put a lot…"

"It's Wednesday; you work tomorrow." Shouto reminds.

"Yeah, but this is the first day all week we get to talk!" Ochako counters with a pout, "I'm going to make the best of it! So what if I'm a little tired at work?"

"You say that now, but you're going to hate it later." Tenya snickers, eyes on the rich liquid he's swirling in his mug.

"Then I'll hate it later!" Ochako sighs in exasperation, throwing her hands up and nearly spilling her hot chocolate. "That's a tomorrow problem! Now we're celebrating Shouto's love life! So what were these moments?"

Shouto shrugs and takes a bigger gulp of his spiked drink. "Just, um…moments of silence." He says, and his friends stare at him blankly. "Moments of silence that would typically lead to kissing if he wasn't so nervous." He then elaborates.

"Do you think it'll lead to anything more?" Tenya asks.

Shouto considers the question. "Maybe." He supposes, "I don't get the impression he'll want to stop at a friendship even though we're taking things slow. I did invite him on a date next Sunday and he said yes, so…"

"Oh! This is so exciting!" Ochako shouts, perhaps a bit too encouraged by the alcohol. "What are you planning?"

Shouto hesitates and glances nervously at Tenya – a reaction that immediately elicits an apprehensive frown. "Uh…I was going to take him on a sort of…tour." He nearly mumbles, avoiding eye contact with the other man.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tenya asks, undeterred by the other's visible uneasiness.

"My therapist suggested—" Shouto starts.

"I know, but you've only just returned." Tenya interrupts. He's worried, and there's no hiding it. He's scared Shouto's setting himself up for hurt and not healing. "Shouldn't you wait just a little more? Are you…are you really ready?"

Silence falls over them and Tenya feels a little guilty he brought the nonchalant mood to an end. He holds Shouto's gaze all the same. He isn't going to let this go until he's certain his friend really is making the proper decision and has thought his decision through thoroughly. There's more at play here than a simple date.

"I…" Shouto hesitates again, but then he becomes more resolute in a resigned kind of way. "I don't think I'll ever be ready. But I have to start somewhere, Tenya. I know you don't want me to hurt, but I'm going to regardless of the wait. I just…I think with him, with Izuku, it might hurt a little less."

"Why?" Tenya demands, teeth grit together. Sensing his tension, Ochako places a comforting hand on his arm, giving it a light squeeze.

"He's new. He's not related to any of this." Shouto says, and it's like the fact relaxes him. "When I walked him home the night we met, I didn't think of the bad stuff at all. We just talked about everything and nothing, and that's all I focused on. I wanted to know him so I didn't think about Fuyumi and the park, my parents, or-or the last time I saw Toya…it was just Izuku. It was nice."

Tenya says nothing; he squeezes his hands into fists and dwells on his own anxieties. He knows how Shouto gets when he's overwhelmed by memories of his trauma and he wants to protect him from that. He would fight the bad day and night if he could, and it's difficult to accept that he can't. It's a necessary step in the healing process to hurt one final time, Tenya knows it and understands it, but it doesn't make it any easier to watch – not when you love that person so dearly.

"It's going to be okay." Shouto whispers, reaching for his friend's hand. He smiles at him confidently and it gives Tenya pause. "I'm going to be okay."

"We're here for you, Shouto." Ochako says more to her fiancé than to the man in question. She gives Tenya a hug, leaning her head on his shoulder and promises: "We're not going anywhere."

"If anything happens…you'll give us a call." Tenya stresses more than he requests.

"I promise." Shouto nods. He leans back, hand slipping from Tenya's; "And then I'll tell you all about my date."

"And how you finally kiss?" Ochako pushes with a cheeky grin.

"We'll see." Shouto chuckles. "If it seems right."

"Technically they've already kissed." Tenya reminds.

"On the cheek doesn't count!" Ochako argues, "Especially because they've agreed to pretend it never happened!"

"I honestly think that upset him." Shouto mumbles mostly to himself, but Ochako hones in on it instantly.

"What!?" She exclaims.

"I don't know, he seemed a bit weird about it…" He shrugs, "In a way that made me feel like I shouldn't have suggested it…"

Tenya watches them quietly as the mood steadily shifts from somber to comfortable and friendly. Shouto seems relaxed in a way he's never been before; laughter comes easier and more genuinely, and his smiles stay for longer. Izuku might be good for him – better than he's willing to admit – he just hopes he'll really be as helpful as Shouto claims he'll be with his healing. He supposes he'll have to wait and see.


	6. Flowers in Mordor

It feels strange to be wide awake at 6 am and not preparing the shop for business. It almost feels wrong. Izuku sits in the kitchen, staring into his third cup of coffee baffled by the leisure in which he can indulge while drinking it calmly. He feels like he has too much time on his hands. He's not sure what he should do. Maybe he could open the shop for an hour or two? But then what would be the point? He doubts he'll be as busy as he was last week and, if he is, he doesn't know how he'll turn customers away. It might even work against him; it seems the people of Yuuei are just getting used to him and he might spoil the goodwill he's built up by opening briefly. In the end, it's probably best he doesn't open his doors but then the question remains: what to do with all of this free time?

Izuku glances at his phone perched precariously on the table's corner, just a little under half of it jutting off the edge. Should he text Shouto? They hadn't texted since last week when they exchanged numbers and he doubts he's a morning bird – or as early of one as he is. What would he even text him? That he's excited? While it is the truth, Izuku feels his face flush and instinctively hides it in his hands even though there's no one to see. What does he want from this? From Shouto? A simple friendship seemed alright at first, but the more the heterochromatic man pushes for it, the more he's obverted to the notion. He feels dissatisfied which is ludicrous because if there's one thing he's severely lacking in it's friends, more so since moving to Yuuei. The closest he's ever gotten to one is Ochako, but his feelings for her are a little complicated. He doesn't want to call her his friend because he's never seen her that way – but then how does he see her?

Sometimes, Izuku half-expects to hear frantic knocking at his door and to find Ochako in tears – maybe in the midst of a deluge, soaked to the bone – shouting that she's left Tenya to be with him. But maybe he's just been falling asleep to too many romantic movies and it's filled his head with tropes. And maybe he's been away from normal life for so long he's gravitated to television to re-learn or to just understand what it's like – what it's supposed to be. In that case, if his life is like a movie, Ochako is the storybook upbeat and bright woman destined to connect meaningfully with a traumatised veteran and give his life meaning once again. But not only is that not fair to her, it's not real life. Izuku isn't even sure why the scenario repeatedly finds its way back into his mind; he likes Tenya, he knows he's a good and kind person, and he feels guilty for having more than friendly emotions for his fiancé. Regardless, it's as clear as the sky is blue that she's utterly and completely in love with Tenya. Why else would she get up early every single day to buy him flowers anonymously? Why would she have excitedly agreed to marry him? She could never have eyes for him. Obviously, it's time to stop looking wistfully to his door on rainy days expecting knocks because they won't be coming. So then, is Shouto a replacement? Does he think – no, does he _want_ him to be his storybook saviour?

He supposes Shouto is far too mysterious and reserved to be the bubbly and emotive love interest. He rather fits the description of the character being pursued by a well-meaning and maybe a bit naïve protagonist – the latter of which Izuku isn't. But then, maybe he's thinking about this all wrong; maybe his life isn't a romantic film – or maybe he shouldn't be thinking in terms of movie analogies at all. Life isn't as simple as a movie, though it would be easier if it was. The truth of the matter is there's no magic spell that will undo his trauma and bring his friends back. There's no running from the night terrors, the guilt, nor the scars seared into his flesh and heart. Neither Ochako nor Shouto are going to make the pain go away by falling in love, and Izuku should stop hoping otherwise. It's not fair and he's only setting himself up for disappointment by insisting. So then, what to do with Shouto and his dissatisfied feelings? What are the purpose of these emotions?

Izuku's mind unexpectedly draws him back to what he's noticed about Shouto, Ochako and Tenya. They're very close – they've invited Shouto into their home for an unspecified amount of time, they refer to each other by their first names, and they bicker like family – and it's this last thing that sticks with him. _Family_. He's had a family in the same way Shouto, Ochako and Tenya have founded one amongst themselves, but it was destroyed overseas. And yet, he hasn't forgotten the good such a relationship has done for him: the unconditional support, the unwavering encouragements, and the obstinate comfort – it made him feel loved and understood. He imagines, if his friends were still around, they would be able to help him through his issues and maybe that's what he wants from Shouto. Maybe he wants him to include him their family or to just _be_ his family in a way that won't make the night terrors so frightening, the guilt so suffocating, and the scars so sore. Izuku clutched his mug of coffee, feeling the warmth seep through the laminated clay. It would be nice to have someone to hold onto at night. A sigh passes his lips; he's embarrassed by how easily he can imagine himself lying down with Shouto, his back pressed against his chest – listening to his soft breathing and feeling his heat.

Maybe…Izuku doesn't want to be alone anymore. Maybe that's what this all means. However, he doesn't want to dwell on it anymore.

With hours at his disposal, Izuku takes his time to look more than presentable for his date with Shouto. He takes a long shower, scrubbing his skin with soap until it's almost shimmering with cleanliness, and styles his hair properly: he combs out the knots and gels it how he likes. But, after staring into the mirror, he feels artificial and jumps back into the shower. When he re-emerges, he opts for something more casual remembering that while he himself may see it as a date – _want_ it to be a date – Shouto might be interpreting it otherwise. He should then strive to strike a balance between date and friendly outing, which he feels he can successfully achieve by not meddling with his face and putting further attention and care in choosing his outfit. Izuku lays out his favourite clothes on his bed and considers his options. He's torn between a patterned pink dress shirt and its midnight blue counterpart – the former eliciting positivity and a carefree attitude while the latter evoking a cool and composed look. He ultimately decides on the patterned pink dress shirt with white capri pants, feeling the other outfit would be more suited for a night outing. Besides, the dark dress shirt is embarrassingly tight. He's scared he might rip it if he moves too abruptly – though the pink one isn't much better.

He's just about to start struggling on what to do next with the time he has left when his phone buzzes in his back pocket. "Are you awake?" Reads a text from Shouto.

"Yes." Izuku writes back, hesitating before he presses send. Is it too short? Too dry?

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Comes the near instant reply.

"No, don't apologize. I've been up for a few hours now." Izuku assures. He then adds: "When/where did you want to meet?"

"I can come to you, if you like." Shouto answers. A second text appears shortly after: "Have you already had breakfast?"

On one hand, Izuku has – or _feels_ he has. On the other, he's often been told a gallon of black coffee doesn't constitute a breakfast. "No, not yet." Izuku says, his stomach churning in excited anticipation from an inkling of where the conversation is headed.

"Could I treat you to breakfast, then?" Shouto predictably asks.

"Sure!" Izuku eagerly replies, then second guessing himself once again. Is he being too short? Was the exclamation point too much? Is it too bubbly?

"Would you mind waiting about thirty minutes? I just woke up; still need to get ready and then walk over." Shouto asks. Izuku can sense his embarrassment.

"That's alright." He writes and then considers making a joke, but nothing good comes to mind. "Text me when you're nearby and I'll meet you outside."

"See you soon! :)" Comes Shouto's final text. Izuku dwells on the smiley face for too long.

He puts his phone in his back pocket and scours through a pile of dirty clothes for his wallet. He considers whether he might need something else, but, judging he's good to go, snatches his keys. He floats about in his shop for a few moments, looking over his plants when he notices a few flowers he's set aside for a sort of bargain bin. They've been fully bloomed and out of the refrigerator for a while now and it shows; their petals are developing black spots and they're sagging. At this point, he should just throw them out, but he gets a better idea. Izuku looks around his other pots and takes a few more flowers to add to his bargain group, some in rough condition while others are still at their peak. He removes the price tag and sets it aside, replacing it with a hastily written message: "Free flowers! (Sorry the store is closed)" and carries it outside. And then his phone buzzes again; "I'm on my way!" Izuku smiles and shoves his phone away to lock up the store. He waits outside, people watching until he notices a familiar figure from the corner of his eye. Shouto appears in the midst of a light jog looking a bit like a mess. His cheeks are flushed red from his rushed pace and a few beads of sweat have pearled on his forehead. When he reaches Izuku, he leans on the store to catch his breath; doubling over with his head hanging between his shoulders.

"G-guh…good morning…!" Shouto wheezes.

"Good morning." Izuku returns sheepishly. "Did…did you run all the way here…?"

Shouto answers with a rapid nod and sucks in a big breath. "I didn't want to make you wait any longer." He says, standing up straight. A smile graces his lips.

"A-ah…well, you didn't have to." Izuku stammers, embarrassed. "Would you like a drink of water before we go?" He offers, reaching for the key hole.

Shouto shakes his head. "No, it's alright. I'll get something over there."

Izuku looks uncertainly between the heterochromatic man and the door to his store. He reluctantly concedes, slipping his keys back in his pocket. "Where are we going?"

"This way." Shouto gestures and leads the way. Just when Izuku's thinking the other man's intending on surprising him, he adds: "Did you know Yuuei has a farmer's market? It's in the public space at the foot of the local shrine."

"No, I've never heard of it." Izuku admits. "Is that where we're going?"

"Yes." Shouto confirms. "There's a variety of food worth trying – most are vegetable based because of the nearby monasteries. It makes for a hearty breakfast."

"That's good; I imagine we'll be doing a lot of walking today?" Izuku supposes.

Shouto nods, "Yuuei's a small farm town, but it has its secret jewels." He says, "The farmer's market is one of them. I'll show you another after."

Izuku nods in agreeance and looks up. The sky is blue with little to no clouds; it seems like it's going to be a nice day – perfect for a long walk. While he is interested in learning of the places Shouto wants to show him, he's also curious about his life. Shouto grew up in this rural area, he's made memories here – he's _lived_ here. What was that like?

"Would you mind also telling me about your childhood here?" Izuku asks. Shouto seems surprised by his request, and then quite nervous. "Like…where you went to school, where you hung out with your friends; things like that."

"Um…it's not really interesting…" Shouto mumbles, glancing away.

Izuku may not be as good in reading people, but he can tell Shouto would rather not talk about those times. It's a shame. He wants to know more about him, but if he's really against it he won't push. He tries not to take it personally, but he can't help but feel a bit sad.

"But…" Shouto adds after a bout of uncomfortable silence. "If you don't mind being bored for a minute or two, I can point out places from my past."

"It won't be boring." Izuku mutters quietly, "Since it's you."

Shouto's cheeks flush red as does Izuku's when he realises what he said. The two glance away likely out of mutual embarrassment. Izuku's heart is pounding in his chest. He's mentally scolding himself, and yet he doesn't quite regret it. If he wants to get closer to the other man, he has to start being a little more obvious about it. Maybe he could even try holding his hand? Izuku glances at it tentatively, but ultimately decides against it. He's not there yet; he's not mentally and emotionally prepared enough. Maybe later, after he's gotten a good feel for Shouto's intentions.

"Uh…well, how about this?" Izuku stammers, "For everything you tell me about your youth, I have to share a similar anecdote."

"That seems fair." Shouto concedes.

A smile comes to his face and Izuku glances around to think of something for an anecdote. "U-um…then…tell me about the market." He settles. "When did you first hear of it?"

Shouto takes a moment to consider his answer. "I've always known of it, I think." He replies, "The people of Yuuei make a point to go to it at least once per week to show support to the community and locally grown products. I used to go with my family and there was this woman – Miss Shimura, I think – she made the best wagashi, and she would sneak them to us when my parents weren't looking. When I got older, I would go from time to time with Tenya and Ochako." He stops and side glances Izuku. "Your turn."

"A-ah…well, we didn't have a farmer's market." Izuku stumbles sheepishly. "Or, if we did, we didn't go to one." But then he's struck by a memory and he can't help but laugh before sharing it. "But, uh, every summer my mom would try to grow vegetables in the community garden. She would always pick the simplest things, tomatoes and green beans, and the neighbouring plants could all have been thriving, the other gardeners could even be helping, but her plants would always find a way to die. Eventually, she gave up."

"How does she feel about her son, then?" Shouto snickers. "Is she jealous or shocked by your green thumb?"

"A little of both, I think." Izuku grins.

His mother.

Izuku hasn't thought of her all that much – as much as he should. Now that she's on his mind, guilt creeps steadily over his shoulder, twisting his gut. He hasn't called her since he moved away. He hasn't reached out in the slightest. She must be worried sick. He's a horrible son. Being the worry-wart she is, she must think he killed himself or just…died. He should call her, but he doesn't want to – he can't. He can't bear to hear the sorry – the _pity_ in her voice. He doesn't want her sympathy, he doesn't deserve it, but he knows she'll give it to him regardless and it's why he still needs to be alone. Izuku still isn't in the right headspace to withstand her – to withstand _it_. He's not ready. He might never be.

"We should go there one day." Shouto says, drawing him out of his thoughts.

"S-sorry, what?" He mumbles, confused.

Shouto points down a dirt path leading into the forest. "It's a hiking trail." He explains briefly. "It's quite picturesque. We should go there one day."

Izuku pauses and stares at the heterochromatic man. He thinks he sees consideration in his eyes, but he looks away before he can be sure he isn't projecting. Regardless, he's happy Shouto pulled him out of his dark spiral. "Yeah…that could be fun." He agrees.

They continue their stroll at a leisurely pace, talking about insignificant memories and sharing laughs. Sometimes Shouto waits for Izuku to point at something and ask a question before he supplies any personal stories or insight on Yuuei, other times he takes the initiative – likely because he's curious about Izuku's own experience. Through this idle chatter, Izuku unexpectedly learns more than he thought he would about Shouto; namely that he cares a lot about the people he loves. It's apparent in the way he talks about his siblings or Tenya and Ochako and in the stories he shares: usually tales of times he made them happy. This also tells him he doesn't have the best relationship with his parents because he hardly ever talks about them except to say that they were around. He wonders why, but the possibilities make him nervous and uncomfortable – more so when he glimpses the scar over his left eye.

The market is a lot bigger than Izuku expects, especially considering the small size of Yuuei. Petit yet colourful booths are lined neatly in an open area, creating roads one of which leads to the stairs up to the local shrine. It seems like the whole town has come to indulge the vendors; children are running around with skewers of half-finished food, parents are standing in circles chatting amongst themselves, and young couples are making the rounds. It feels more like a festival than it does a farmer's market. From where he stands, it seems Shouto wasn't wrong: vegetables dominate the market, but there's a healthy variety of other things. Mouth-watering aromas fill the air and Izuku doesn't know whether he craves grilled meats more than what seems to be crêpes or waffles. His excitement must be visible because Shouto sports an amused look and snickers at him.

"Here." Shouto declares, taking his hand and pulling him along. "Let's find something to eat."

It doesn't cross Izuku's mind that they're holding hands until they're stopped at a stall, waiting for a bowl of miso soup. He feels his face flush immediately as his heart beats erratically. Is it strange? Is it okay to be holding hands? Are others looking at them weirdly? …Do they think they're a couple? Izuku shakes the thoughts out of his head; he needs to decide what he's going to do. On one hand, they're going to need both of their hands to eat their soup, but on the other he feels like two working hands are a luxury. He likes holding Shouto's hand and he would rather not let go, but it would make for a silly sight. And just as he resolves to hold it for longer, the old man behind the booth hands them two bowls of freshly made miso soup. Shouto lets go, seemingly without thinking twice.

The miso soup isn't the only delicious thing they eat while they wander around the market. Shouto leads the way to a vendor selling grilled meats on skewers and, after, to a stir fry seller. Though the food was delicious, Izuku admits to having been distracted most of the time by his desire to hold hands. He debates on taking the initiative and the proper time to do so. As a result, he generally doesn't retain what Shouto says to him and he reckons he must look rather strange to the people who catch him staring intently at the heterochromatic man's hand. Finally, he takes it upon himself to act when Shouto finishes buying a few fruits. Izuku shyly reaches, brushing his fingers against the other's palm. He notices him flinch from the corner of his eyes, but Shouto doesn't pull away; rather, he presses into Izuku's touch.

"Is…is this okay…?" He stammers nervously.

"Since it's you." Shouto replies with a sly smile.

Izuku chuckles, moving closer to Shouto and briefly pressing himself against his side. "Where to next?"

"I think it would be more interesting to keep it a surprise." Shouto says, "Let's just say we'll have to get our feet wet."

He follows Shouto across Yuuei to the outskirts of town. Sometimes, Izuku can forget just how rural of a place Yuuei truly is; if one sticks to the town center long enough it seems bigger – almost like a small city. The expansive sight of the country, a mix of forest and agricultural hills melting into the distant outlines of mountains, remind him he's nowhere near an extensively populated area. They're following a cycling path which lounges the river that runs through the town when Shouto suddenly veers off the path and drags Izuku towards the water. The recent heatwave has dealt a number on the river's water level; most of it has dried up, transforming it into a light stream. They stand by it as Shouto drops the bag of fruits on the riverbed and takes off his shoes. Izuku frowns in confusion; trudging through a mostly dried up river is certainly an unconventional date idea.

"So this is what you had in mind when you said we would get our feet wet?" Izuku asks, glancing around awkwardly.

"Sort of." Shouto admits with a wide grin. "I promise it's more exciting than just this." He then looks upwards from where the river flows and adds: "It's probably not ankle-high at the moment, but the more we follow it upstream the more the water will rise." His gaze falls back upon Izuku, "You'll need to take off your shoes at some point."

"But…" Izuku winces and nervously chews his lower lip. "Why don't we just follow the cycling path?"

"It doesn't follow the river for much longer." Shouto says, "Is there a problem?"

Izuku blushes and fidgets. "What if…" He mumbles timidly, "What if the water's cold…?"

There's a pause before Shouto bursts into laughter. "Aren't you a veteran?" He teases, "Shouldn't you be accustomed to harsh conditions – harsher than cold water?"

"I served in the Middle East!" Izuku defends in a vain attempt to defend what little of his dignity still remains. "It was hot! I like it when it's hot!"

Shouto laughs again and shakes his head as he steps into the water. "I can assure you, it's not as cold as you think." He promises and extends his hand to invite Izuku over. "If it gets colder the further we go up, you probably won't notice."

Izuku glances between Shouto's open hand and the stream uncertainly. He sucks in a heavy sigh and reluctantly slips off his shoes and socks. He hands Shouto his own pair and the bag before stepping in as well. He decides to test the water by dipping in a toe at which point he hisses while the other man chortles again. "It's _ice cold_!" Izuku whines.

"It's refreshing!" Shouto chuckles, "Especially on a hot day like this!"

"I'm going to walk on the sand until I can't anymore." Izuku declares.

"Fair enough." Shouto relents, "This way." They start up the river and just when Izuku thinks they're going to fall back into their previous comfortable silence, Shouto unexpectedly asks: "…you served in the Middle East?"

The question takes him off guard and for a second Izuku doesn't know what to answer. His instincts tell him to avoid the subject like he always does, but the familiar pang of guilt and pain that usually hits him when he thinks about his service is absent. "Um…yeah." He answers in spite of himself. "It was nice…well, excluding the reasons we were there to begin with. I met some good people."

"I've always wanted to go." Shouto admits, kicking the water around. "There are so many ancient temples and fortresses, ruins, I want to see. Did you see any?"

"No, I was posted near a shantytown in sandy plains." Izuku says and he's surprised with himself. This is the first time he's managed to expand on his military experience to anyone. He never answered even his mother's questions on the topic – at least, not since coming back. It was easier to talk about it before his friends died. "I heard the neighbouring town had temple ruins, but that was it. I never saw them. The most I ever saw was sand and dust." He kicks at the riverbed to showcase his point. "I saw…other kinds of ruins." The broken toys he found on his last scouting mission suddenly come to mind and Izuku tenses in a bid to push away the memory. He doesn't want to think about that.

"Sorry; I don't mean to make you relive that." Shouto apologises.

"It's fine, it's okay. I'm okay." Izuku assures almost content. "It's not always easy to talk about – to _think_ about – but it's not so bad right now." Shouto's expression changes; it's hard to read but he seems amused more than anything else. "What?"

"Nothing." He assures, "I'm glad I didn't bring up bad feelings."

Izuku glances away and feels a blush burn onto his cheeks. He knows Shouto is keeping whatever has crossed his mind to himself, but he isn't willing to press him on the matter. The chatter continues as they follow the river upstream and further into the surrounding forest. The stream becomes gradually thicker the more they continue until Izuku can't escape it any longer. He hisses and winces as he moves back to Shouto's side, the coldness of the water numbing his skin. However, it gets better. They don't continue for much longer; in fact, the water doesn't even manage to get to their ankles when Izuku spots a weird pile of stones jutting out of the river ahead. Before he can point it out, he trips against what feels like cobble stone. By now, the river has widened significantly; if it were always as wide as it currently is, Yuuei wouldn't be able to exist.

"We've made it." Shouto declares.

"What is this place?" Izuku asks.

Shouto trots further ahead and turns around, his arms raised in the air as though he were emphasising something already on display. "We're standing on a stone road to what is now a sunken village." He explains, an excited gleam shimmering in his eyes. "You might think the water of this river comes from the mountains we can see in the distance, but you would only be partially right. Once upon a time, it did and the river was much smaller. However, the government chose to build a dam to control the water flow in the region and so this village was flooded. You're standing on relics from the late 1800s." He then turns and points to the odd structure sticking from the river. "That's the remnant of a building. We'll see more the further we go up."

Izuku follows the other man, mesmerised by his surroundings. The more they canter along, the more foundations appear the tallest of which are only knee high. Nevertheless, it's still incredible. Even Shouto expresses his own awe; though he's come to this village frequently, he's never been while the water levels were so low. They can easily see the layouts of old houses and shops what with the water being so clear in addition to shallow. Izuku would have never imagined such an interesting place lay so close to Yuuei, ripe for exploration. Frankly, he never even knew such places _could_ exist – he didn't think a government would choose to forsake the people's homes for whatever gains it hoped to make. And yet here he was, standing on the ruins of a village far older than he was.

"This is incredible…" Izuku mumbles.

"There are a few more villages like this within the region." Shouto informs. He moves to one of the taller bits of old wall and takes a seat, pulling his plastic bag onto his lap and placing his shoes next to him. He takes out a peach and extends it towards Izuku. "Let's eat."

"Did you come here often as a kid?" Izuku asks as he trudges over. The water level has risen to just over the ankle.

"I don't think so, no." Shouto replies, biting into his own peach. "Though I did come here more than most people who knew of it." He watches Izuku quietly as he rolls his pant legs up before asking: "What about you? Ever do any urban exploring in Fussa?"

"No, never." Izuku chuckles. "I wasn't very interested in exploring nature and places reclaimed by nature. I thought the city was far more fascinating."

"Then I'm glad I could be your guide into urban exploration." Shouto smiles and shifts slightly closer to Izuku, but the latter doesn't really notice.

"I don't know that I'll be able to think of something as exciting as this for our next date." Izuku sighs without thinking. When his words do process, he effectively freezes as his face turns red. He's a bit scared to look at Shouto; threatened by the possibility he saw nothing romantic in their outing.

" _Date_." Shouto repeats. The word is heavy. "Maybe…maybe we should talk about that – about us."

"…What do you mean?" Izuku prods slowly, uncertainly.

"Well, I did offer that we slow down, didn't I?" Shouto reminds. "That, perhaps, we should ease into things and see whether what we wanted from each other was anything more than friendship."

"Yeah." Izuku concedes nervously.

"What do you want, Izuku?" Shouto asks bluntly.

What does he want? The question with the million dollar answer. Fortunately, Izuku's done the hours of mental work required to stumble upon his answer:

"I want to date."

Shouto stares at him quietly almost like he's surprised but also not all. It pushes him to add: "But I'll be okay with a friendship if you don't want to."

Rather than answer immediately, Shouto takes Izuku's hand into his. For a moment, it's all he does: he strokes the back of it with his thumb, the digit running over old lightening-like scars. "I would also like to try dating." Shouto admits with a gentle smile. Their gazes meet and silence washes over them for long minutes as the water in the river steadily continues to rise. It's still cold, but being with Shouto is making it easier to bare.

* * *

 **So I did a bit of research (shocking for a fanfiction, I know) and Japan doesn't seem to have any sunken villages. Fundamentally, is was a concept I pulled from Canada's Lost Villages. The idea is the same as in the story, a dam was built and some of the land was flooded at the expense of a few villages. It's pretty cool because you can go visit the ruins when the water level is low enough!**

 **Anyhow, VOTING:**

 **\- Tenya Iida  
** **\- Izuku Midoriya**  
 **\- Ochako Uraraka**  
 **\- Shouto Todoroki**


	7. Fire Beneath the Bed

A perfect day steadily comes to an end as twilight sets in over Yuuei. Izuku stands by his store front waving Shouto away with a wide smile; stomach filled with the pleasant twists of butterflies. They had spent most of the day wandering the countryside isolating the small town from the rest of Japan, chatting the day away. Neither had noticed time slip between their fingers until the sun was setting at which point they began their trek back, cutting through open fields and clusters of wood. The sight of Shouto leading him through a plain of tall grass bathed in the golden glow of the setting sun will forever remain engraved in his mind. Perhaps, Izuku reckons, he should reserve more Sundays for himself. He turns his gaze to his door when Shouto disappears around the corner, pausing when he remembers his bucket of free flowers. Most of them were taken, but what strikes him most is the money left behind and the tiny messages of "it's okay!" and "we'll come back on Monday!" scribbled onto his hastily written sign. It warms his heart to know he hasn't squandered the goodwill he's slowly built since arriving to Yuuei. Izuku takes the bucket with him and sets it by the register before making his way up.

He needs a moment to process his emotions – his heart is beating with erratic excitement and Shouto is dominating his mind. The flower man throws himself onto his couch and covers his flushed smiling face with fisted hands. He needs to move, to dance, to shout, but instead he stews in joy – joy he hasn't felt so intensely in a long time. He wonders what they'll do on their next date, if he should organise it, and he doesn't, not even for a second, feel embarrassed or unsure of the reciprocity of his thoughts. After all, they talked about it: Shouto wants to try dating. There's not much room for doubt anymore and it feels so relaxing to have such certainty in that regard. Izuku drops his hands onto the couch and lets his body go limp as he stares at his ceiling feeling more content than ever before. And for a long time, he doesn't do much else than really hone in on his happiness and think of nothing else. He only breaks out of his sort of trance when he's hit by a wave of sleepiness.

The botanists sits upright, elbows leaning onto his knees as he stares around his darkened living room. It's strange to feel so happy, but he likes it. He could get used to it. A smirk stretches on his lips as he clicks his tongue and stands. He's pretty tired now that his emotions have calmed. He's not used to the amount of exercise Shouto unexpectedly sprung on him, though he supposes it served as a good notice to take better care of his body. Izuku pops off the buttons of his shirt as he enters his room, throwing it onto one of his many piles of clothes, and quickly slips out of his pants, leaving them where they fall. He dives onto his bed, rolling onto his back and resting his hands on his abdomen. Perhaps he could start jogging in the morning? Since he's up so early, it wouldn't interfere with his business hours. Then again, he could always scale back his openings to accommodate the new hobby – customers rarely come within the first hour, he'd even venture to say the second hour as well if it weren't for Ochako. Nevertheless, Izuku reckons he'll make his decision when he wakes up tomorrow. Lying down with his eyes closed, it doesn't take too long until his body relaxes and this thoughts cease as he quickly falls asleep.

Searing sun burned skin bright red with pearls of sweat.

Rumble of the truck – _SCREECH!_ Stop and move out.

Par for the course, it's not serious – laughter.

Many toys broken but fine; the kids will like.

Kacchan's cackling somewhere.

"I can fit these in my backpack."

Bent, not looking at the window – distracting toys.

The building shakes and then—

Then they were all killed.

Izuku gasps as though he had just been drowning but somehow managed to breach the surface. He finds himself in the fetal position on the floor of his living room, arms tightly cradled into his chest. His heart is beating one hundred miles per minute, something feels horribly wrong and he has to keep applying as much pressure as he can to his arms otherwise he'll bleed out. He needs to get help – he has to help his squadron, _his fucking friends_. "They're all going to die": the thought rings obsessively in his head like a warning siren. He chooses them, he has to – he loves them; he stops cradling his arms and pushes himself up, ready to dig as many of them as he can from the rubble. However, Izuku freezes. He's not in the Middle East, he's in his living room and while his arms ache horribly right now, they're not bleeding. It takes a moment for his mind to process what's happening and, when it does, he collapses back onto the ground. His heart rate spikes again though this time out of mortification and self-loathing rather than a panicked life or death frenzy.

He's a mess.

After all this time, he's still a mess. Just when he thought things were getting better – that he was happier than not – his muddled, fucked up head found it in itself to screw him over. How's he supposed to be happy – _to move on_ when he can't leave the past behind? When he can't forget he killed his friends? If he could physically remove the part of himself that makes him remember the worst day of his life, he'd rip it out. Izuku has half of a mind to start clawing at his head to see where it gets him. What would Shouto think if he saw him like this? If he could truly see just how crazy he really is? Would he still want to date an insane murderer? Would he try to keep Tenya and Ochako as far from him as possible? He wouldn't blame him; he's killed his own friends, after all. Disgustingly enough, he's quite efficient at it.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Izuku shouts, screwing his eyes shut. His fingers curl around his locks and they squeeze and pull. He knows he can't think like this, but he can't stop it. His mind has run out of his control and all the nasty things he thinks of himself are surfacing – they're drowning him.

Izuku abruptly pushes himself back onto his feet and glances around frantically. Call it survival instincts, it's like the last shred of his sanity is trying to save him. He has to keep busy, he has to do something – _move!_ – before the thoughts get the best of him. His body carries him back into his room where he beholds his mess and without thinking, he throws himself at it. Izuku hastily grabs his clothes and shoves them wherever; most end up beneath his bed while the rest pile into his closet. It doesn't matter that it's a sloppy way to clean his room, he just needs to do something that will slowly distract his mind – give him control again. And it works.

He finishes his room and is mid-way through his in suite bathroom when he feels calmer. Izuku's heart is beating heavily, but at a normal pace. When he calls it quits, he feels drained but in control and that's all that really matters. He trudges back to his bed, kicking a sock that had slipped out in his hysteria, and falls onto his mattress. He lays face down for a moment, knowing full well he won't be able to fall asleep; the fear of another nightmare too strong to ignore. Eventually, Izuku rolls onto his back. He chooses to bide his time by starring at the ceiling. He'll need a lot of coffee to get through the next day.


End file.
